The Goblet of Fire
by 2fast2live
Summary: (Part Four of series) It's the Triwizard Tournament this year and it's as dangerous as ever. But why is Harry in it if he's still only fourteen? More difficulties and secrets lie ahead, and to make things more interesting - Voldemort's planning his return. Rated T - because we all know what Josh and Lila are like!
1. Mother and Son

**HAAAA! Part four is about to start ladies and gentlemen... And I guess from now on things just get scarier, weirder, darker... and well... more romantic I suppose ~.~ Heck, they're turning fourteen... I get the feeling at least someone needs their first kiss, right? Will it be Harry, Jessica, Ron or Hermione? Hmmm... **

**Summary - It's the Triwizard Tournament this year and it's as dangerous as ever. But why is Harry in it if he's still only fourteen? More difficulties and secrets lie ahead, and to make things more interesting - Voldemort's planning his return. **

**I only own those who I own. \o**

**I REALLY hope you all enjoy part four as much as you did part 1, 2 and 3! I know I'm eager to get this started! Now, let's all remember that this is fanfiction and I'm very much aware of what really happened and didn't happen in the books... But let's face it, I'm a sucker when it comes to Sirius Black (you'll understand what I'm talking about soon!) **

**This is still the first chapter, so it's likely to be one of the shorter ones - you all know by now that I enjoy writing longer chapters! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Mother and Son**

_Dear Jess,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope everything's alright where you are. I can't wait to see you again. Ron said he's already got his tickets to the world cup and that you were taking care of mine. Let me know where we should meet. I'll give you your present when I see you, okay? How's everything? Ron said that Fred and George told him Josh has been strange all summer. Hope everything's okay over there. Let me know if you need anything.  
Harry_

Jessica smiled half heartedly and neatly folded up the letter once again. She knew she'd have to write back soon, because it was also his birthday, but she couldn't find the willpower to get off her bed. The only reason she'd received any letters at all was because she accidently left her bedroom door open the night before, and Brownie found her way in. The owl had been hooting and flying around the room since seven in the morning, hoping Jessica would get up and give her some treats. Luckily for both of them, Jessica had spare treats hidden in her bedside table. She adjusted herself on her several pillows and proceeded to the other letters that rested on her lap.

_Happy birthday Jess! Hope everything's alright over there. Fred and George keep saying Josh is acting weird. Mum said if you two need a place to run off to, you should come here. That way she'll know you're alright. She sounded like she knew more than I do, so let me know if you need anything.  
Ron x_

Jessica groaned internally. She was certain the Weasley's knew perfectly well what went down at Selwyn Mansion. She wouldn't be too surprised if she read something in the Daily Prophet – in that small section reserved for important people and their personal problems. She folded Ron's letter and set it aside, along with Harry's and turned to the others.

_Jess!  
Happy fourteenth birthday! Hope all is well with you and your family. I'm in Scotland at the moment with my parents, but I'll be back just before the Final. Can't wait to see you! Ron said we're going with his dad, brothers and Cedric Diggory! I bet you're excited to hear about that!  
Love you and miss you loads! I'll bring back something special from Scotland – it'll be your birthday present. How does a quilt sound?  
Hermione  
XxX_

"Ha!" Jessica laughed, quite loudly.  
A quilt would definitely be interesting, though she wouldn't wear it like the Scotsmen do! And what was this about Cedric Diggory? Jessica smirked to herself at the thought of spending an entire game next to Hufflepuff's most handsome. The fourth letter was easily recognizable. The neat, calmly written and thoughtful handwriting could only belong to one person.

_Happy fourteenth birthday, Jess.  
I won't be giving you a broom cleaning kit as a present, because that would be quite worthless to you. Though, I do believe that you'll someday overcome that fear of yours. You fight against murderers like Sirius Black, but can't get yourself on a broom? We'll have to change that. I hope this year, you and your friends don't get involved in more madness, but I won't be surprised if you do. The entire school almost expects something to happen to Potter – and for the rest of you to somehow be dragged into it.  
In other news, I heard about what happened, but not in the best of details. To be honest, I didn't really understand who was at fault. All I know is your mum came to talk to mine and she cried her heart out. Is everything alright over there? I've been quite busy this summer, but I can come over if you need me to. Hope your dad's alright. Let me know if you need someone to talk to. For once in your life, try not to bottle it all in.  
Draco  
PS – Yes, your present is a charm. I finally found the perfect one for you. You'll notice it's a dragon, and I believe that's self explanatory. If by any chance you seriously don't get it, then you should probably ask Granger. _

Jessica snorted. Of course his charm would be a dragon. She was surprised it took him so long to choose it, though. She opened the small dark green, velvet box that had arrived with the letter. Inside was a tiny, delicate, silver dragon. Its eyes were two bright green crystals and its body had been beautifully sculpted to create various patterns. She grinned and attached the dragon to her charm bracelet.  
"Rise and shine, birthday girl." Athos said, as he stopped by her door.  
"Already up." She said, as she finished adding the small dragon to the chain. "Draco said mum went to see Narcissa."  
"I would have imagined it that way." Athos said, as he walked into the room. "They're friends. Perhaps she needed the comfort."  
"Why would _she _need the comfort? She cheated on you, remember?" Jessica spat.  
"Yes, and you don't need to keep reminding me." Athos smiled. "What's done is done, Jessica. I don't know why she went to Narcissa, and I don't really care. I just care about making sure my three children are alright."  
"Well, I'm fine." Jessica grumbled.  
"You don't exactly look that great, darling, but we'll soon turn that frown upside down." Athos said, eagerly. "Remus said he'd stop by later, so there's no excuse for sulking, alright?"  
"Where's Anna?" Jessica asked, as she got off her bed.  
"That's... A very good question." Athos sighed.  
"Great. Well, I need to write Harry's letter... So..." Jessica said, subtly looking toward the door.  
"Right, yes. I'll leave you then." Athos smiled.

Jessica's frown hadn't left her face, and she wasn't exactly in the mood for writing, but it was Harry's birthday and it was the least she could do. So, without dwelling any longer, she found a spare piece of parchment and grabbed one of her quills.

_Dear Harry,  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US! Yes, I do have your ticket already; you don't have to worry about that. As for the meeting place, I'm not entirely sure yet, but I'll figure it out and let you know. It's likely that Mrs. Weasley will want you at the Burrow at some point during the summer. You don't have to worry about presents, Harry, honestly. Yours will be the ticket, though! Fred and George were right, he has been quite sulky lately, but I guess I have too. Long story, short: my mum cheated on my dad. They were fighting, quite loudly, when we returned home and mum stormed out not too long after. They haven't talked since. I only know that my mum went to talk to Narcissa Malfoy after she left, but I have no idea where she is. I just hope she's safe. She's crazy and all, but she's still my mother. Please don't go round talking about any of this, though. I'd rather not have everyone knowing about my personal life. I don't really need anything – except maybe the new school year! I can't wait for September. Do you reckon your aunt and uncle would mind if I came to visit you? It would be nice to have a change of environment. I promise to behave and not threaten to turn Dudley into a frog. But they must promise not to insult me – at least not to my face, or while I can still hear them!  
Have a lovely day, and tell Sirius I said hello!  
Love, Jess.  
PS – Speaking of Sirius, my dad has been working day and night on his case. It's likely he'll get an appeal, but he's not sure how long that will take. He still needs to convince a fair amount of people – including Lucius Malfoy. I just hope it all works out. He wants to see Sirius... He's feeling really terrible for believing he was a criminal. In fact, I never apologized to him for kicking him. So please do that for me? He might not be evil or anything, but he's still somewhat scary! Alright, sorry for such a long letter. Can't wait to see you either. XxX_

x.x

Joshua and Lila stood just outside the abandoned Graham household. Joshua had no memories of being in that place, but he was aware he spent quite some time there. There was something he didn't like about that place, however. He wasn't sure his mother would be hiding in that abandoned house, but he had a hunch. It was the wolf instinct. He'd explained everything he knew to Lila, and she was more than determined to help him. His father was too busy with Sirius's case – he almost felt responsible to deal with his mother on his own.  
"We don't have to do this today." Lila said, softly.  
"If I don't do this now, I won't ever get it done." Josh sighed. "_Alohomora_!"  
The large, old, decayed, wooden door opened and revealed a long hallway, covered in dust and spider webs. The interior was scarce of light and decent cleaning. However, it was easy to tell that his mother had been there. There were small footprints – she was most likely in her usual black heels.  
"What should we do?" Lila whispered. Josh glanced back at her, warily. Perhaps bringing her along wasn't the greatest of ideas. If his mother was still there, she probably wouldn't like having Lila around. She never really liked Lila from the start. Joshua had wondered about it once or twice, but there really was no reason not to like Lila. He sighed and focused once again on the path ahead.  
"_Lumos_!"  
"You do realise I'm the overage wizard here, not you." Lila smirked.  
"The Ministry won't detect simple spells. Even if they did, they're more concerned about Sirius's whereabouts and not what a sixteen year old wizard is doing." Josh muttered.  
"Speaking of Sirius, do you suppose he's okay?" Lila asked, quite worriedly. Joshua had also explained the events of his fifth year in perfect detail. She'd almost killed him for running off alone.  
"No idea."  
Joshua stopped walking when he reached a large staircase. It reminded him of the one in his own home, but this one looked as though it would fall apart at any moment. He was about to start climbing when he heard the sound of floorboard creaking and heels clacking.  
"Shit." He muttered to himself. He grabbed hold of Lila's hand and raised his illuminated wand, high enough so he could see the top of the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" Joshua froze for a second. He'd been right – his mother did find refuge in her parents abandoned home. However, he hadn't expected her to know he'd be there. She stopped at the top of the stairs, wand in hand, and stared at him. "I believe I asked you a question."  
"I came to see you, obviously." Josh said, lowering his wand slightly.  
"I'm busy, Joshua, I can't stay and chat." Elena said, as she descended the stairs.  
"I hope you plan on stopping by to see Jess." Joshua said. Elena stopped three steps before the ground. He glared at her – right now, she wasn't his mother. To him, she was guilty until proven innocent. "You and I need to talk."  
"We have all summer to talk." Elena said.  
"He really wants to talk to you, Mrs. Selwyn." Lila said, quite nervously. She hadn't realised how intimidating Elena was until that very moment. "I'll just wait outside so you two can have a little privacy."  
"Yes, why don't you?" Elena smiled. It wasn't hard to notice the sarcasm in her voice. She turned to Joshua and sighed, before turning on her heels and heading back up. "We'll talk upstairs."

Joshua followed his mother into a large, dusty room, which had a terrible smell. He scrunched up his nose as soon as he reached the door. Elena continued into the room and walked straight toward the window. There was a large, four poster bed in the centre, which had spider webs in every corner. He was certain he even saw a small spider crawling around the colourless covers.  
"This was their room. My parents." She said, with a heavy voice.  
"Lovely." Josh said, looking around rather disgusted. If only someone could stop by once in a while, to clean up and open a few windows.  
"What is it you need to talk about?" Elena asked, turning back to face her son.  
"You." He said, looking serious. "What's your game? You keep secrets, you do and say certain things that make no sense, and now you cheat on dad? Who's Pius Thicknesse and what do you need him for?"  
"Do you listen to the words that come out of your mouth? Can you hear just how ridiculous you sound? What I do or don't do toward your father is none of your business. It was my mistake and I shall be the one to live with the consequences." Elena said irritably.  
"Of course it's my business! I'm dragged into this mess because of you. Did you really think I'd keep to myself? Sixteen years and you still don't know me at all." Josh sniggered. "I've done my research, _mother_. It's a 'no', isn't it?"  
"Oh for goodness sake! What are you on about now?" Elena groaned.  
"You weren't under the Imperius curse, were you?" Josh asked, looking down at his feet. He hadn't realised, until that moment, how much it actually bothered him. He knew he was angry with her – but he hadn't realised just how disappointed he had been all this time. She was still his mother. She'd always be his mother.  
"How dare you..." Elena said, her voice quiet but threatening. She looked as though she was about to burst at any moment. And she did – "HOW DARE YOU!"  
"It's your own fault. You've brought this all on yourself. Why did you do it? Why did you follow Voldemort in the first place? Why would you marry dad and have three children if all you ever cared about was being a Death Eater?" Josh said, his voice remained its usual tone.  
"I don't know where you come up with this nonsense Joshua, but I won't be having any of it!" Elena said, darkly.  
"It's not nonsense. I'm not stupid." Josh frowned. "I bet Sirius knows a little more, especially after spending all that time locked up in Azkaban. Why dad, though? He's too damn good for you."  
"Get out of my house." Elena said, turning back to face the window.  
"You're not denying it then?" Josh asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Elena screeched.  
"As you wish mother." Josh said, rolling his eyes. "But it's your downfall. I'm telling dad tonight and I'm sure the Ministry will be thrilled to have another Death Eater locked up in Azkaban-"  
"_CRUCIO_!"

Joshua hadn't expected that. No matter what he thought she was, he didn't want to believe she'd have the courage for anything like that. He didn't have time to dodge or protect himself from the curse. He fell to the ground instantly. It felt like dozens of burning hot knives were piercing into his flesh, prodding and poking him in every part of his body. His body rolled around, involuntarily, as he groaned loudly in pain. As quickly as the pain had appeared, it left. He remained, on his back, unable to move or pick himself up. He could feel the tears in the corner of his eyes – but they weren't falling. His insides burned as he breathed in and out. His wand lay forgotten; he must've lost grip of it when he fell.  
"Consider that a warning." Elena said, her voice quivering. She stepped over his body and proceeded out the door.

x.x

Jessica was taking a late morning nap when she heard the knock on her door. She silently wondered if the person would go away if she ignored it. She was wrong, however. Whoever was standing outside knocked again – and then she heard the door knob twist.  
"You should just go in. I doubt she'll get up to open the door, she's moody." Her father spoke.  
"Oh... Thanks."  
"HARRY!" Jessica jumped up, eagerly, as soon as she heard his voice. "What are you doing here?"  
"I'm sleeping over, apparently. Your dad surprised me." Harry grinned, as he walked into the room. "The sun's shining outside, why are you in here?"  
"Because I was moody, remember?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"Well I'm here, so let's do something." Harry said, pulling her by the arm.

Jessica and Harry were outside, soaking up the sun, eating grapes and pumpkin pasties, and chatting endlessly when Remus arrived. He spotted them in the large garden as soon as he walked into the conservatory. Athos was sitting on one of the sofas, with a glass of water in front of him and dozens of files in his hands.  
"Sirius's case?" Remus asked.  
"Yep." Athos murmured.  
"Speaking of Sirius..." Remus said, cautiously, and turned backward slightly. Athos looked up curiously and soon spotted the black dog slowly walking up to Remus. He jumped up, instantly. "I had to practically drag him over, but he was convinced when I said Harry would be here."  
The dog slowly transformed and Sirius Black stood before his two old friends. Athos was quite surprised at how well he looked. He looked malnourished, quite pale, and in desperate need of new clothes, but Athos had somehow expected something much worse.  
"Sirius... I... I really don't know what to say." Athos said, rubbing the back of his head.  
"Oh, shut up you egghead!" Sirius grinned. He rushed around the small coffee table and pulled Athos into a tight hug. "I've missed you old friend."  
"I'm really sorry, Sirius." Athos mumbled.  
"Uncle Sirius!" Jessica beamed. Harry rushed in soon after, with a wide grin on his face and a pure look of excitement.  
"Uncle?" Sirius wondered, visibly surprised. He glanced back at Remus, who smiled and shrugged. Sirius barely had the chance to turn back to the two children, when Harry came rushing into his arms. Again, he was visibly surprised. Only a few weeks ago the boy hated him, and now he was welcoming him as though they'd known each other their entire lives.  
"Did you know he was going to be here?" Jessica asked.  
"Of course I did." Athos smiled. "Happy birthday Ha-"

"Holy crap it's Sirius Black!" Lila said, exasperated. Everyone in the conservatory turned to face the teenager. She looked distraught, tired and out of breath.  
"Lila... It's alright." Athos said, cautiously. "He's not what people believe him to be. He's in fact-"  
"Innocent. Josh told me everything already." Lila nodded.  
"Where is he anyway?" Jessica asked.  
"About that..." Lila said, nervously. Jessica noticed she looked as though she'd been crying – and like she'd start all over again at any moment. "I shouldn't have let him go alone! I'm sorry!"  
"What happened?" Athos asked, worriedly.  
"Elena... I think she... He's in pain, Mr. Selwyn! I left him in one of the front rooms, because he said he couldn't walk anymore!" Lila said. She continued on, all in one breath. "I would've apparated all the way here, but apparently you can't apparate out of the Graham household. I had to practically carry him downstairs and all the way outside and-"  
"Calm down, I'll see to him." Athos said, stopping the breathless girl from talking. He left the conservatory, closely followed by Remus and Sirius.  
Lila took a seat on the nearest armchair and buried her head in her hands. Jessica sat next to her and Harry knelt down in front of her.  
"Why were you two at mum's old house?" Jessica asked.  
"Josh thought she'd be there" Lila muttered. "He wanted to talk to her and set a few things straight. He was angry though, I shouldn't have let him go through with this. Now he's hurt and it's my fault. Your dad's probably going to hate me too."  
"No he won't." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"What did she do to him anyway?" Harry asked. Lila sniffed and took a deep breath.  
"Well..."

"SHE DID WHAT?"  
"Keep your voice down, would you?" Joshua muttered and rubbed his forehead. Athos was pacing around the room. His expression was murderous – Sirius somehow thought it to be quite amusing.  
"We should take him to St. Mungo's." Remus sighed.  
"No, we shouldn't. I'm fine aren't I?" Joshua said, rolling his eyes.  
"You must've really pissed her off if she used the Cruciatus Curse on you." Sirius frowned.  
"I don't care what he said to her, she has no right to do it!" Athos said, furiously.  
"Dad, calm the heck down, would you?" Joshua said, irritably. "She's a bloody death eater; I'm surprised she didn't kill me."  
"Joshua we still aren't certain about that." Remus said with a deep sigh.  
"I'm certain!" Josh huffed. "She didn't deny it, did she? She fuc-"  
"Language." Athos warned, with a slight glare.  
"Look, I'm guessing she only slept with Thicknesse because it has something to do with Voldemort. I mean – have you seen the guy? He's not even good looking! I know my mother and Thicknesse is _not _on her level." Josh said, dramatically. He then smirked evilly. "I even heard he's got a tiny-"  
"Joshua..." Athos groaned. He sometimes wondered how he managed to get most of James's personality.  
"Wait... She did what?" Sirius asked, shocked.  
"I was going to tell you both later." Athos muttered, irritably.  
"Oh, sorry, thought they knew." Joshua said, with a sheepish grin. "Look, it's time to face the facts, dad. I'm not enjoying this either, but she can't be trusted. I vote for divorce – and we should lock her up in Azkaban."  
Athos stopped pacing. When did his only son become so mature? He still remembered him as a little toddler, running around the house, causing havoc and being crowned the biggest troublemaker of the Selwyn family. Now, there he was, meddling with grown up business. His children were growing up _too _fast for his liking. Though, Joshua still had his moments – like bad language and certain references, but that was him. It was his 'James gene' kicking in. He was proud of his son's determination, but worried all at the same time.  
"I can't lock her up in Azkaban without proper proof. She has no criminal record whatsoever. As for you, I want you to stay away from her and all of this. Focus on school for now... And I'm taking you to St. Mungo's just to make sure you're alright."

x.x

"How long do you suppose it will take Mr. Selwyn to set you free?" Harry asked, as he plucked the grass. He'd managed to drag Sirius outside for a little bit of sunshine – before the clouds fully blocked it away. Athos had cast a few charms around the entire house, to ensure Sirius's safety.  
"I don't know... But I promise you can come live with me as soon as that happens." Sirius smiled. "Can't you stay here for the rest of the summer? I'm certain Athos wouldn't mind... And it's quite easy for me to hide here every once in a while."  
"My aunt and uncle won't allow it." Harry frowned. "I don't know why. They don't like having me around, but they won't let me stay here."  
"They're a bitter bunch." Sirius said, practically growling.  
"Are you sure this is a good place for you to hide? I mean... What if Jess's mum shows up, or someone from the Ministry, or-"  
"People don't just show up here." Sirius chuckled. "Athos is an important man now. Even if word gets out about Elena, he'll still be important to the Ministry. They respect his privacy. But again, there's no need to worry. I've become quite good at hiding."  
"Yeah... You did manage to watch over me last year, without getting caught." Harry smiled.  
"I'll continue doing that this year, but I won't be able to stay in the forest." Sirius frowned slightly.  
"Sirius... Can I ask you something?" Harry wondered.  
"Anything." Sirius nodded.  
"My dad... What was he like when he was at school?"  
"Brilliant!" Sirius grinned. "We were the best of friends, all of us. James and I were the typical rule breakers, though. Athos and Remus had better behaviour. James was a very good friend. He looked out for us, you know? He had certain arrogance, but that was him – we never wanted him to change."  
"I wish I could use the time turner to see him." Harry frowned.  
"Unfortunately you can't, Harry. Could you imagine how strange that would be? You're the spitting image of James – he'll think he's got a long lost brother or something." Sirius laughed. "But, I'll admit, that would be quite funny."  
"Did he like Jess's mum? Because... I can tell that you don't..." Harry said, thoughtfully.  
"No... No, he didn't. Not one bit. He always tried to push Athos toward Becky-"  
"Who's Becky?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"Another old friend." Sirius smiled, half heartedly. "But I suggest you don't mention her name around him. Remus said he never fully got over her death. It was quite sudden..."  
"I won't... I'm worried about Jess, though. She's just as crazy as Josh is – and I don't want her running off after her mum." Harry frowned.  
"Then don't let her!" Sirius grinned. "Tell me, Harry, do you like her?"  
"Of course! We're best friends." Harry said, confused by the question.  
"No... Do you _like_ her?" Sirius asked, with a cheeky smirk on his face.  
"Oh..." Harry tensed slightly. "Well... No... I don't know... I mean, she's great and pretty good looking... And we've been through a lot together... And I know I can always count on her, but-"  
"But what? After all that, I'm surprised you haven't made a move." Sirius chuckled.  
"But... I don't know... She's kind of crushing on another boy right now, and he's going to the World Cup with us, and I'm almost certain he's got a little thing for her too." Harry said, suddenly quite nervous. "I mean, I guess I had a crush on her at some point... But now I'm not so sure."  
"Well, no pressure Harry. You're both still young and have plenty of time to crush on loads of people." Sirius smiled. "But... If you ever feel like you've fallen for someone, don't hesitate to give it a chance."

* * *

**I had to have a little Harry & Sirius in there. I wish I could've seen more of Sirius being all godfatherly and whatnot - which is why I plan on doing just that! **

**In other news... Elena is such a %$"£$$$%"£ (and I still don't know how to curse through symbols .) **

**Right! I have nooo idea when I'll start chapter two, but as always, I don't plan on taking too long! I have hopes of finishing part 4 before September, but who's to say... This one - judging by the guide I've got planned out - will be longer than part 3 . Wish me luck! XOXO**


	2. The Burrow

**Heeellooo my darlings! How is everyone this fine Saturday? I'm good, in case anyone wondered :p. Even though it wasn't such a pretty day today, here in the UK. We had blue skies and sunshine throughout the entire week, and now that it's the weekend and I can actually go out shopping - it rains :( Ah well, that's UK for ya!**

**OH YEAH! And I changed my profile picture - It's technically what Jess would look like. Though, I did have to use that IMVU thing (which I still don't understand what it's actually for...) and well, the dolls never really come out how I want them to. BUT that picture was a close one! Keeping in mind that I based it on Jess in Part 5... But she doesn't really change much... Just her hair! :p **

**Readers, you're all gorgeous! So thanks to... **

**Dream Lightning - I know right? D: Elena is a big %$£* (still have no idea how to properly curse with symbols :/) aaand I really hate to disappoint a reader so terribly, but I don't ship Dramione :( I just can't imagine that EVER happening. Just like I can't imagine HarryXHermione - or Drarry for that matter! lol. (omg, don't hate me! kk) **

**Little Lottie - I'M BACK! Yes, Josh did say something similar (about Draco and Jess getting married). He too seems to be Team Draco sometimes - and Team Harry. I think he's just anything but Team Cedric. lol. Yes, Elena is a "bizatch" LOL. HAHAHAHAHAH a THREEWAY? Omg... Omg... My precious mind is being corrupted over here :x Your reviews crack me up Lottie, (y). **

**Mercy - Yeeeey! I'm really glad you like it!**

**Mercylemi101 - oooh I like your thinking on the first kiss thing! hahahha. I love readers with great imagination :p And I don't mind the stalkerish readers (I DO mind stalkers though... creepy g.g) **

**BlueGreen216 - Well, I did answer most of this already, through PM. Hope you saw it! As I told you, I LOVE readers with ideas, so don't be afraid to let me know what you expect with this story. I always find it useful and helpful! ^^**

**Right, let's get on with chapter 2, shall we? Jess and Josh are going over to the Weasley's... Yeeeey \o/ Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Burrow**

Jessica thought it was fantastic that Lila could apparate in and out of Selwyn Mansion whenever she felt like it. She was the perfect distraction for all of them. Josh was always in a good mood when his girlfriend was around, and they somehow managed to keep from snogging each other in every corner of the household. Athos thought Lila was very much entertaining, especially her smart remarks toward Joshua – which would usually result in Josh rolling his eyes or coming up with something decent to retaliate. For Jessica, however, it was like having an older sister around again. She had no idea where Anna was – she sometimes even wondered if Anna was alive at all. She never wrote home. Jessica knew her father owled Anna almost every day, but he hardly ever got a response.

So far the summer hadn't been the best. Athos spent half of his time on Sirius's case – he'd discovered many interesting things about his badly explained criminal file, things he could use to his advantage. The other half of his time was dedicated on locating his soon-to-be-ex-wife. Elena had fled the United Kingdom after attacking Joshua. Athos and Arthur Weasley had been trying to locate her ever since. Joshua insisted he be of good help, but when his father refused to give him the time of day, he went to the only person who might actually listen to him – Sirius. Sirius was in hiding, at Remus's place, and he was very much surprised when Joshua came to him. They both knew it would be pointless to try to reason with Remus, because Remus was just as terribly overprotective as Athos. Sirius, however, eagerly agreed to help convince both adults that Joshua was Order worthy, claiming "the more the merrier!"

In the midst of all confusion, Jessica was trying not to have a meltdown. The entire situation with her family bothered her deeply, but she didn't want to think about any of it. Instead, she found other things to worry about – like whether or not she'd be ready for her O.W.L.s in a year's time, or what she would wear to the Quidditch World Cup. One evening, whilst going through a momentary teenage crisis, she'd decided she needed new clothes. Lila was walking past her bedroom – the door was left open once again – when she saw the young girl throwing everything around. She entered the room and narrowly avoided collision with a pair of grey-blue jeans.  
"You do realise all this will have to go back later, don't you?" Lila wondered.  
"I hate all this stuff." Jessica huffed, irritably. "I need new clothes. I'm _fourteen_. I can't dress like a child any longer."  
"I don't think you dress like a child." Lila chuckled.  
"Well, I can't be seen in things like... Like this!" Jessica said, dramatically, as she held up a horrid looking dress. It was long, yellow, flowered, filled with buttons, had puffy sleeves and was extremely frilly – it was perfect for a circus performer. She'd only worn it once in her life, and she could still remember just how much she despised it. "My Aunt Athena gave this to me, believing I'd look absolutely gorgeous in it. I guarantee you that _nothing _can look gorgeous in this thing."  
"Yes, well, we'll definitely burn that later." Lila smirked. "Seriously, Jessica, you don't dress like a child. However, I will be more than happy to take you shopping tomorrow. How does that sound?"  
"Really?" Jessica said, suddenly very bright and eager.  
"Really." Lila laughed. "I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten. Oh, and before I forget..."  
Lila flicked her wand once to the side – all of the tossed clothes flew back to where they belonged. Jessica gave a grin, which she gladly returned before apparating.

With a deep sigh, Jessica left her bedroom and headed upstairs, hoping to find her father. It would probably be best to let him know she'd be going out the following day, instead of having him getting frantically worried over her sudden disappearance. Jessica soon found him staring up at the Selwyn family tree. He'd removed the 'Graham' tree. The only name that remained was her mothers, but that was only because she washer mother. She tried not to frown at that detail. Despite everything that happened, a small part of her still wanted them to be happily married. However, she wouldn't dare say such a thing, especially not in the state her father was. He'd spent most of his day with the Minister and looked extremely tired. He _always_ looked exhausted after spending time with Fudge. Either the man was excessively boring, or he asked too much of her father.  
"A part of me wishes you'll stay out of trouble this year, but I just know that won't be the case." Athos sighed. He didn't have to turn around to realise she'd been standing there for quite some time.  
"You make it sound like a bad thing." Jessica said, with a slight chuckle.  
"You should trust your instincts, though. Always." He said, with a very serious tone. Then, he sighed again. "I've been thinking of ways we could talk about this, but I figured the blunt way would be the best."  
"Talk about what?" Jessica asked, curiously, as she walked into the room.  
"Salazar Slytherin." Athos said, looking up to the man's name. "He didn't always intend on passing down his power, it happened accidently. However, when it did, he realised it was the only way his wishes and desires would live on."  
"Powers? By that you mean the ability to speak to snakes, right?" Jessica wondered.  
"He made sure the future Heirs, of the main branch, would inherit _all _of his abilities. The Heir has complete control of the monster and everything hidden within the chamber; can speak and understand Parseltongue; and has quite a unique ability to see into the future." Athos said, thoughtfully.  
"What Professor Trelawney would call the Inner Eye." Jessica nodded, knowledgably.  
"Exactly... However, as time went by, some wizards, who weren't part of the main branch, became Heirs. These Heirs would inherit only _one_ of the powers. With the exception of one person..." Athos said, staring up at the family tree.  
"Tom Riddle?" Jessica asked.  
"From what I understand, Voldemort can speak to snakes _and _control the monster." Athos said. "Or he could, at least. It's also said then when the next Heir is born, the previous loses all the abilities – unless he or she fully developed them – of course, that won't count with controlling the monster."  
"Cool, so all I have to do is sit and wait for someone to take this away from me." Jessica said, sarcastically.  
"They're going to get stronger, darling." Athos said, worriedly. "It's inevitable. I would suggest you make good use of them while you can. Perhaps you should take Divination more seriously – it might be useful to you – and Harry."  
"I don't want to, dad." Jessica said, with a small pout growing on her face. Athos laughed quietly and started motioning her toward the door.  
"It's a big responsibility, but a useful one. I can't ask you to stay out of trouble, because I know you – you'll always stay by Harry's side. But I will ask that you consider certain options." Athos smiled. "Bedtime, kiddo."  
"Dad... I'm _fourteen_, remember?" Jessica whined.

x.x

The first thing Jessica saw the following morning was straight, silky blond hair. There was only one person she knew with _that _shade of blond on his head – Draco Malfoy. Only, what on Earth was Draco Malfoy doing in her bedroom so early in the morning? He sat, on the floor, at the bottom of her bed, and looked as though he was fiddling with something. She couldn't see what it was, however. In one brisk movement, she sat up. Her sudden movement, and the slight creaking sound her bed made, made Draco jump to a crouching position – however, he soon lost his balance and fell to his bottom once again. Jessica immediately covered her mouth to keep her from laughing too loudly.  
"Hilarious, Jessica, very hilarious." Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"Good morning to you too, grumpy." Jessica smiled. "What are you doing here anyway?"  
"Mum brought me here and said she'd come get me later. Your dad told me to wake you up, but I figured I'd let you sleep in." Draco said, flatly.  
"Well, you're in for a long day." Jessica smirked mischievously. She pulled the covers aside, grabbed hold of his arm and jumped off the bed. "Come along, Draco, I'm starved."

Lila arrived at the Mansion at precisely ten in the morning. She hadn't expected to see Draco sitting beside Jessica on the stairs, both patiently waiting for her to arrive.  
"He's coming with us, okay?" Jessica grinned.  
"Wait – no I'm not." Draco said, his eyes widening slightly.  
"Well, you can't stay here, can you?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"I could stay with Josh-"  
"Josh is coming too." Lila smirked. "Don't worry, Malfoy, you're in for a treat."  
Draco should've known Lila was up to something when she said it. There was a certain look in her eyes that served as a perfectly good warning. If only he was old enough to apparate. If only the Selwyn's left Floo powder lying around. No. He was in for a real _treat _alright. An entire day spent shopping – but no ordinary shopping. No... Shopping amongst muggles. He'd have to get Lila Davis back for this.

Draco and Joshua sat on the edge of a fountain, in a place which he surprisingly knew to be Trafalgar Square. Draco had never in his life seen so many muggles all at once – not even at King's Cross Station. Lila had already dragged them into four different shops, spent ages in each of them and left with dozens of bags. They'd all agreed on lunch after the fourth shop. Draco was quite curious to know how Lila Davis – pureblood Slytherin – knew perfectly her way around London, and all the muggle restaurants. He'd definitely question her later. She'd dragged them to McDonald's – a place with food he wasn't used to eating and possibly more muggles than he could count. If his mother knew what he was eating, he'd probably be forbidden to leave the house until September. After lunch, the two girls left all the bags with Draco and Joshua, and headed elsewhere. Draco had partially hoped they'd be able to head back after lunch, but he was terribly wrong.  
"Your father will _love _to hear about your day." Joshua snorted, as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.  
"If you open your gob, I'll kill you." Draco huffed.  
"Someone's moody. I actually thought you'd appreciate the time well spent." Joshua laughed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco spat, irritably.  
"You're even more obvious than my sister, Draco." Joshua grinned.  
"Shut up." Draco muttered, rolling his eyes. Joshua said the most ridiculous things sometimes. He spotted a small boy, possibly around the age of five, running up to him. For a moment, he actually thought the young muggle was going to engage in a conversation with him, but he didn't. Instead, the little boy stared into the water and tried to reach the little penny that was at the very bottom. Draco huffed, irritably, and turned to Joshua. "This place is packed with muggles."  
"The entire world is packed with muggles, Draco. Might as well get used to it. They're harmless anyway." Joshua shrugged.  
"I highly doubt that." Draco muttered, as he stared at the people that walked past.  
"Mr. Weasley says they're actually quite intelligent." Joshua said, sitting up straight and also observing the people that walked past them.  
"Oh yeah, terribly." Draco snorted. Before he could properly insult the muggles, however, he heard a splash right next to him – and felt the back of his shirt wet. Irritated, he jumped up and stared at the child in the water. "This is a decent example – if muggles were as smart as _Weasley _claims them to be, then this kid would've realised he can't breathe under water."  
"Shut up and help me get him out of there." Joshua said, slightly worried. As he reached out to the child, Draco subconsciously did the same. Ah, if his father knew he was helping a muggle child... He'd be brutally punished at the very least. In the background, he could hear a woman screaming and running toward them.  
"Liam! Liam, you silly boy!" The woman cried, desperately. Draco rolled his eyes at the woman – she was the silly one for leaving the child alone. Great – now he was actually feeling concerned for the young muggle. Perhaps he _should _be brutally punished, at least then he'd start thinking straight. He blamed Jessica for all this – all that nonsense about muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors being just as good as the purebloods. Draco and Joshua successfully pulled young Liam out of the water and handed him over to his supposed mother. "Oh, thank you! Thank you!"  
"No problem." Joshua shrugged. He sat back down and stared, amusedly, at Draco.  
"You tell _anyone-_"  
"Calm your tits, Malfoy." Joshua smirked.

It was another forty minutes before Lila and Jessica returned. Draco had his head buried in his hands and was whining and complaining under his breath. He only figured the two girls had returned when Joshua stood.  
"Not bad..." Joshua smirked.  
"I've got great taste." Lila grinned.  
Draco, with his head still down, furrowed his eyebrows. What could they possibly be talking about now? As he looked up, he saw Lila adjusting Jessica's hair – which looked different. It had been trimmed slightly, but the biggest, most obvious change was the fringe. She'd cut a straight fringe, right under her eyebrows. She looked good with a fringe...  
"Lila said she can trim it if it gets too long while we're at school." Jessica nodded. She then walked up to Draco – who was still staring. "What do you think? Lila said a slight change to the usual hairstyle would be good for the new school year... And just in time for the World Cup too. And-"  
"It looks good." Draco nodded, sincerely.

x.x

_Jess! Hermione's here already. We're getting Harry right now. Sorry I didn't write sooner, but get over here! Mum wants you and Josh here so we can all go together tomorrow. Again, sorry for not writing sooner. Hermione's making me apologize over and over, but you forgive me don't you? Get over here now!  
Ron  
PS – Jess, its Hermione. Terribly sorry about Ronald. I kept telling him over and over to let you know where we were going to meet and he just told me now that he had to write to you. Obviously, I yelled at him. Anyway, I hope this gets to you soon. We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow morning. So as long as you get here before dawn, you can go with us. If you'd rather meet somewhere else, just let us know. Miss you! Hope you can make it. Harry and Ron together drive me crazy!_

Jessica wasn't mad at Ron for not writing sooner. She was very much aware of how he was when it came to letters. Luckily for her, she already had everything half packed.  
"Munchkin, George says they leave tomorrow at dawn. Want to head over to the burrow?" Josh asked, as he stopped by her door. He had a piece of parchment in his hand – most likely a letter.  
"Yeah, I just got a letter from Ron. I'm almost done." Jessica said, as she grabbed a few more clothes.  
"I'll let dad know then." Josh said, as he walked off, his voice fading in the hallway.  
It took Jessica only another hour to successfully pack everything she needed. They'd be heading to Hogwarts altogether afterward – she just hoped there was enough room for everyone at the Burrow. She was also quite glad her dad had already bought everything she needed for her fourth year.

Jessica and Joshua apparated to the Burrow – with their father. They arrived, with a reasonably loud crack, just outside the crooked house. No matter how strange and deformed the Burrow was, it had a lovely, welcoming sense of home. Hermione was the first person to rush outside, eager as ever.  
"You came! And – OH MY GOD! YOUR HAIR!" She screamed.  
"You like it?" Jessica grinned, excitedly.  
"I LOVE IT! Come on, Mrs. Weasley said we need to set up the dinner table. Good to see you Josh – and Mr. Selwyn." Hermione smiled politely at them, before dragging Jessica inside. Athos and Joshua made their way in soon after.  
"Where is everyone?" Jessica wondered.  
"Outside. Here, hold these-" Hermione said, handing Jessica a stack of plates. "We're eating outside, because it would be too crowded in here. Ron's older brothers are here too; have you met them before?"  
"Nope." Jessica said, shaking her head.  
"They're really nice – Charlie works with dragons, he's been telling us some interesting stories!" Hermione grinned. However, her expression soon changed and she looked at Jessica, concerned. "Is everything alright? I heard about what happened – Ron's parents know and it's surprisingly quite easy to overhear their conversations. We didn't mean to snoop, but when we heard your mother's name-"  
"Let's not talk about that, okay?" Jessica smiled. Hermione sighed.  
"Alright... But we will talk about it, eventually, okay?" Jessica simply nodded in response. "Come on then, let's get these things outside."

Jessica and Hermione had only set foot outside when they saw Crookshanks pelting out of the garden, chasing what looked like a muddy potato with legs. Jessica was instantly thankful they didn't have garden gnomes in her house. She soon spotted Harry and Ron standing by two ginger boys – obviously Ron's older brothers – as they set up the table. However, the two older boys were mostly fooling around rather than actually getting work done. They had their wands held high, and were making two battered old tables fly above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the others out of the air. Fred, George and Josh were cheering and whistling.  
"I hope Mrs. Weasley doesn't get angry." Hermione said, quite anxiously, as Jessica chuckled under her breath.  
"Who's who?" Jessica asked, nodding toward the older boys.  
"The one in white, who's shorter and tanned, is Charlie. He's the one who works with dragons in Romania. Bill's the taller one – and you should see his arms." Hermione smirked at the last part, making Jessica stifle a giggle. "I'm serious!"  
"I know you are – and that's exactly the funny part." Jessica said, giving her friend an amused look. "Careful, Mione, you don't want to make Ron jealous or anything."  
"Oh, shut up!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes.  
"Hang on, isn't Bill the one that's supposedly like Percy?" Jessica wondered.  
"He was Head Boy... If that's what you mean." Hermione said, quite confused.  
"Yeah... He looks too cool to be like Percy, doesn't he?" Jessica smirked.  
"Careful, Jess, you don't want to make Cedric Diggory jealous." Hermione teased.  
Bill's table suddenly caught Charlie's with a huge bang and knocked one of its legs off. There was a clatter from overhead, and they all looked up to see Percy's head poking out of the window on the second floor.  
"Ah... There he is now..." Jessica said. Hermione tried to give her a disapproving look, but she was mostly trying not to laugh.  
"Will you keep it down?" Percy bellowed.  
"Sorry, Perce!" Bill said, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"  
"Bad enough as it is!" Percy said, irritably, before slamming the window shut. Chuckling, Bill and Charlie directed the tables safely onto the grass. With a flick of his wand, Bill reattached the table leg and conjured tablecloths.  
"Girls, the plates, please?" Charlie called out, partially startling Jessica and Hermione.

"Jess! You made it!" Ron grinned.  
"I LOVE YOUR FRINGE!" Ginny exclaimed.  
"Thank you, thank you." Jessica smirked, as she shook her curls from side to side.  
"Great, now she's showing off." Joshua teased, before pulling the twins elsewhere.  
"Oh shut up, Joshua." Jessica said, with a pout. She then walked up to the table and neatly set the plates down.  
"So... How are you?" Ron asked, quite anxiously.  
"Perfectly fine in every way." Jessica grinned. She noticed Hermione give him a slight glare and he silenced himself immediately.  
"Looks good." Harry said, as he walked up to her. He resisted the urge to ruffle her fringe – but he'd definitely do it later. She gave him a grin in response.  
"Oh yeah! Bill, Charlie, this is Jess. She's in our year too – and she's Josh's sister." Ron said.  
"Pleasure to meet you." Bill smiled and shook her hand.  
"And Charlie here knows your sister!" Ron said, eagerly.  
"Really?" Jessica asked, almost just as eager as Ron.  
"Anna you mean?" Charlie wondered. Ron and Jessica both nodded feverishly. "Ah! No wonder you look familiar! Yeah, I know her. She spent some time with me over in Romania."  
"Brilliant! Got any idea where she is now?" Jessica asked, almost anxiously.  
"Well, she did run off with Ethan Collins, last time I checked-"  
"CHARLIE! GET IN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from the door. Jessica nearly jumped at the loud shouts.  
"Ah... I'm assuming she's discovered my little pet." Charlie said, as he set down the knives and forks he'd been holding onto. Jessica frowned. She was more than curious to know where her sister had run off to.

By eight o'clock, the two tables were filled with Mrs. Weasley's excellent cooking. The nine Weasley's were the first ones to sit down, despite Mrs. Weasley telling them over and over to wait for their guests. However, Jessica wasn't capable of feeling like a guest around them. They were all so welcoming and loving that she almost felt like a Weasley herself. Joshua sat opposite Fred and George and the three happily discussed the twin's new products. They had plans on opening up a joke shop and were more than eager to include Josh in the business. Athos sat beside Arthur and chatted to him and Percy, mostly about the Ministry. It was quite obvious that Percy was extremely interested in what her father did. He was, after all, practically the Minister's right hand man. Jessica sat in between Hermione and Harry, opposite Ron and Ginny.  
"Why don't you tell me now?" Hermione said, suddenly.  
"What?" Jessica asked confused.  
"Your mother." Hermione replied, flatly. "We all heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking, Jess."  
"You don't seriously think I'm going to talk about _that _while I'm enjoying Mrs. Weasley's delicious food, do you?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, it's better than telling us at the World Cup." Ginny said, almost eagerly.  
"Is it true that... That she used an unforgivable on your brother?" Ron asked, in a barely audible voice – though, not low enough for Bill not to overhear. Jessica saw Bill glance over, ever so slightly.  
"We are _not _going to talk about that." Jessica muttered, giving them all a short glare. She'd been right the entire time – the entire Weasley house knew exactly what went down. She wasn't sure how they knew, though. Harry wouldn't have said anything, at least she hoped not, and she was certain her father wouldn't openly talk about it. Perhaps Josh told the twins? Fred and George _were _quite the big mouths.  
"But Jess-"  
"Just leave it, Hermione." Harry said, as he cut up his chicken and ham pie. "She'll talk about it when she feels like it, won't you?"  
"Yes, yes I will." Jessica grinned, happily. She anxiously glanced over at Bill once again, and was very much thankful that he was no longer paying attention to their conversation – his mother was now arguing with him over his earring.  
"... With a horrible great fang on it. Really, Bill, what do they say at the bank?"

"So... Who do you suppose will win?" Jessica said, raising an eyebrow at Ron. The best way to get Ronald Weasley's mind off something was to indulge it with Quidditch.  
"Ireland, of course!" Charlie said. Jessica hadn't been aware that she could be heard. "They flattened Peru in the semi-finals."  
"Bulgaria's got Viktor Krum, though." Ron said, practically protesting.  
"Krum's one decent player, Ireland's got seven." Charlie said, shortly. "I wish England had got through. That was embarrassing, that was."  
"What happened?" Harry asked, eagerly.  
"Went down to Transylvania." Charlie said, gloomily.  
"Three hundred and ninety to ten." Josh said, shaking his head.  
"Depressing, that was." Charlie sighed. "Wales lost to Uganda, and Scotland was slaughtered by Luxembourg."

Mr. Weasley conjured up candles to light the darkening garden before they had their homemade strawberry ice cream, and by the time they had finished, moths were fluttering low over the table, and the warm air was perfumed with the smells of grass and honeysuckle. Ginny excused herself from the table and headed inside before anyone could claim the shower. Ron took the opportunity to lean in closer.  
"So... Have you heard from Sirius?" He whispered to Harry. Hermione and Jessica both looked at Harry, curiously.  
"Yeah... Twice after I saw him at Jess's." Harry nodded.  
"Wait – he was at your house?" Hermione asked, bewildered. "Isn't that dangerous?"  
"No... At least, not according to him." Harry said, thoughtfully.  
"Please, no one enters our house unannounced." Jessica said, confidently.

"Oh! Look at the time!" Mrs. Weasley said, suddenly. "You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you. You'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the Cup, the match went on for five days last time!"  
"Wow... I hope it does this time!" Harry said enthusiastically. Jessica laughed but rolled her eyes – she definitely didn't want to spend five days watching a Quidditch match.  
"Well, I most certainly don't!" Percy huffed. Jessica _almost _nodded in agreement. "I shudder to think what the state of my tray would be if I was away from work for five days."  
"Yeah, someone might slip a dragon dung in it again, eh, Percy?" Fred said. George and Joshua snorted.

"Right, kiddo, behave." Athos said, giving Jessica a warning glare.  
"Yes, sir." Jessica smiled.  
"I leave for France first thing in the morning, but I'll only be gone for four days. Send me Brownie if you need anything, alright?" Athos said, almost worriedly.  
"Yes, yes... Go, otherwise you won't wake up in the morning." Jessica said, pushing him slightly.  
"You too, Harry!" Athos called out. Harry eagerly nodded in response. Just as Joshua walked past, Athos managed to pull him into a hug. Jessica took the opportunity to step back and marvel in her brother's annoyance. "You too... If anything happens, don't you dare act alone."  
"Alright, alright. You worry too much." Joshua huffed.  
"It's my job to worry." Athos said, as he let his son go.  
"It's not like our beloved mother and her friends are going to attack us, or something." Joshua said, rolling his eyes. He gave his father a grin before following the twins inside.  
"Be safe, okay?" Jessica said. Athos stared at his youngest child for a second, before nodding and disapparating.  
"Alright, bedtime!" Hermione said, dragging a reluctant Ron inside the house. Jessica stared at the empty spot where her father was. Something strange was building up inside her – and she was certain it wasn't Mrs. Weasley's cooking.  
"You alright?" Harry asked.  
"I just..." Jessica sighed and shook her head. She then turned round to Harry and smiled. "Yeah... I'm fine. Come on."  
"You sure?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"Absolutely." Jessica grinned. Harry waited for a moment, almost hoping she'd say something more, but she didn't. So, with a mischievous smirk growing on his face, he took a step forward and ruffled her fringe – making it almost as messy as his own hair. She groaned irritably, before dragging the chuckling boy inside.

* * *

**Harry, Harry, Harry *shakes head* you should NEVER ruffle a young girls fringe. That's almost just as bad as breaking the law. :p **

**Hope everyone enjoyed that! And, in case anyone was wondering (though, I hope not) I DO imagine Draco being much nicer than he tends to be. For starters, he is close friends with Jess and she isn't like most of his friends. Secondly, Draco is MUCH more like his mother than his father - at least that's what I've always got from him. :p And Narcissa is adorable. Love her loads! :p **

**Right... The next chapter should be finished soon, I hope! And you all know what comes next don't you? IT'S THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP BABY \O/. Wooohoooo. I love the Goblet of Fire. Such a great book - well, they all were, but you all know what I mean! Until next time! XOXO**


	3. The Campsite

**Hellooooo my darlings! So, you know how I sad this chapter was going to be the match? Well - my mistake! SORRY! This is actually just what happens before the Quidditch World Cup! But, promise - the next one is the actual game \o/ Yippiee... **

**So... As always, I must thank my lovely reviewers! ^^**

**Dream Lightning - Yes, Draco in the muggle world is always worth teasing :p **

**RoguesMum - I must say: AW you curse in symbols! Yes, we all want to hunt that %£$^$ Elena lol. I'm sooo happy you like this *o* and YEY you love Athos. He's adorable and too nice for his own good - and he was completely naive as a youngster. But I love him too *-* Hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**mercylemi101 - Draco isn't in this one - he's only mentioned :/ But he'll appear soon enough! **

**Right, let's get down to it ~.~ Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**The Campsite**

Jessica thought she'd take forever to fall asleep – like it usually is whenever she's away from home. It was only last year that she'd started to fall asleep a little faster whilst at Hogwarts, but it still took a while. However, after receiving a goodnight hug from Mrs. Weasley, she was asleep almost instantly. She slept comfortably too – no tossing and turning, and especially no horrible dreams. The last thing she wanted was a dream involving her mother while she was around so many people. It was still dark when she heard Mrs. Weasley's soft voice waking her up. She barely remembered they'd be heading to the World Cup in about an hour, but thankfully she had Hermione to keep her awake and moving reasonably fast.  
"Merlin, I can't believe how early it is." Ginny said, sleepily. The three girls had slept in Ginny's room and it was possibly the first time Jessica slept on the floor. She didn't mind, though.  
"I know, but it'll be worth it when we get there." Hermione grinned, excitedly.  
"Who would've thought? Hermione Granger overly excited by a Quidditch match." Jessica smirked, sleepily.  
"Come on, Jess, get your jumper on so we can head downstairs." Hermione said, almost in a scolding tone. Jessica scowled slightly, but moved to grab her black jumper.  
"Dad said we need to look like muggles." Ginny said, thoughtfully. "I don't really know what he meant by that, though."  
"He just means wear something normal – no robes, or anything of the sort." Hermione nodded.  
"It's a good thing Lila bought me loads of muggles clothes then." Jessica smiled, happily – still half asleep.  
"We still need to get our breakfast, Jessica." Hermione huffed.  
"Alright, alright." Jessica mumbled.

Jessica had just finished putting on a converse pair, when Mrs. Weasley peeked through Ginny's door, wondering what was taking them so long. Hermione was the first out of the room, worried Mrs. Weasley would get mad at her or something. Jessica followed Ginny and tried to keep her eyes open as she walked down the stairs.  
"Now I want everyone fed before you leave. It's unhealthy to walk around with an empty stomach." Mrs. Weasley said – knowing all too well that _some _didn't have much of an appetite early in the morning.  
Everyone was downstairs – aside from Bill, Charlie and Percy. They'd be apparating to the campsite, later in the day. Jessica spotted her brother snoring on the kitchen table. Mrs. Weasley quickly strode over to him and gently shook him awake, making him jump and almost fall to the floor.  
"Let's be quick about breakfast, because we've got a bit of a walk ahead of us." Mr. Weasley said, excitedly.  
"Walk?" Harry asked, bewildered. "We're walking to the World Cup?"  
"No, no, that's miles away! We only need to walk across the village – we're going via Portkey!" Mr. Weasley said, smiling. Harry was about to ask what he meant by 'Portkey', but Mrs. Weasley's sudden gasp interrupted his thoughts.  
"George! What is that in your pocket?" She almost screeched. She was only keeping her voice down because three of her boys were still sound asleep.  
"Nothing!" George said, innocently.  
"Don't you lie to me!" Mrs. Weasley said, pointing her wand at George's pocket. "_Accio_!"  
Several small, brightly coloured objects zoomed out of George's pocket. He tried to grab hold of them but missed, and they sped right into Mrs. Weasley's outstretched hand.  
"I thought I told you to get rid of these!" Mrs. Weasley said, furiously.

"What exactly are those things?" Jessica whispered to her brother, who was gulping down a large mug of milk.  
"Weasley products, state of the art." Joshua smirked, evilly.  
"And... What do they do?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You could always find out-" Jessica smacked his shoulder and rolled her eyes before he could continue. He frowned and rubbed his shoulder. "You're an evil little Munchkin."  
"If you call me that in front of Cedric-" Joshua snorted and stood up before Jessica could finish her threat.  
"Come on, Jess, eat _all_ your pancakes." Ginny said, teasingly, sounding a lot like her mother.

x.x

"What exactly are Portkey's?" Harry asked. They had been walking for nearly forty minutes already and it seemed as though they'd never reach their destination. Though, they probably wouldn't take so long if they had been moving faster.  
"Objects that are used to transport wizards from one spot to another at a prearranged time." Joshua replied, knowledgeably.  
"Nerd." Fred smirked.  
"At least he got his O.W.L.s." Ginny said, teasingly.  
"Shut it, Ginny, I got my O.W.L.s." Fred scowled.  
"You didn't get an Outstanding in everything, though, did you?" She smirked. Fred glared at her, but she didn't seem too fazed.  
"Dad... Are we there yet?" Ron whined, irritably.  
"We need to get to the top of Stoatshead Hill." Arthur Weasley said, pointing ahead of them, where a large black mass rose beyond the village. "We can get there in another fifteen minutes if we speed things up a little."  
"Easier said than done." Jessica muttered, under her breath.

They slowly walked across the dark village, the silence broken only by their footsteps and a few whispers. Jessica rubbed her hands together and regretted not considering a pair of gloves – though, who would in August? It was supposed to still be warm out, but the cold, early morning air was chilling her to the bone.  
"Want my jacket?" Harry asked when she finally reached him.  
"It's okay." Jessica nodded, holding back a slight shiver.  
Everyone fell silent as they began to climb Stoatshead Hill. They were all too breathless to speak. Ron and Harry both stumbled, twice, in hidden rabbit holes. Jessica and Ginny kept slipping on thick black tuffs of grass. Jessica almost regretted not accepting Lila's offer to apparate to the Campsite with her. She'd denied her almost-sister-in-law's request just so she could spend some time with the Weasley family. And then, just as Jessica was about to start whining, they reached level ground.  
"Whew!" Mr. Weasley panted, taking off his glasses and wiping them on his sweater. "Well, we've made good time – we've got about ten minutes. Now we just need to find the Portkey... It'll be something small and not too hard to find."  
They spread out, searching. Harry pointed at various twigs on the ground, asking if there was any chance they were a Portkey. Jessica tried her best not to laugh at his lack of knowledge of the magical world, but it was hard not to. Hermione, however, made it very clear that they were obviously not. They had only been at it for a couple of minutes, however, when they heard a shout.  
"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

A tall figure was silhouetted against the starry sky on the other side of the hilltop, standing under a large tree.  
"Amos!" Mr. Weasley said, smiling, as he strode over to the man who had shouted. The rest of them followed. Arthur shook hands with a ruddy faced wizard, with a scrubby brown beard, who was holding a mouldy looking old boot in his other hand. Mr. Weasley then turned back to face the rest of them. "This is Amos Diggory, everyone. He works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."  
Jessica felt Hermione nudge her slightly, and she tried to suppress the growing smirk – and then they heard a slight thud. Something had fallen from the tree... Or rather –  
"And this jumping young man must be Cedric!" Mr. Weasley said, happily. Jessica, Hermione and Ginny exchanged amused looks – and they were certain they heard Joshua groan.  
"Yes, sir." Cedric smiled, politely, and shook Arthur's hand. He glanced over at the group behind Mr. Weasley and smiled again. Jessica hoped the dreamy look in her eyes had faded already. "It's good to see you all again."  
"Yes, lovely, we should get going, shouldn't we?" Joshua said, irritably, as he readjusted the bag on his shoulder.  
"We need to wait for the Portkey." Cedric said, making Joshua scowl.  
"Long walk, Arthur?" Mr. Diggory asked, ignoring the glares his son and the other boy were exchanging.  
"Not too bad. We live just on the other side of the village there. You?" Arthur asked.  
"Had to get up at two, didn't we Ced?" Amos said. Cedric nodded to his father, though his eyes were still locked with Joshua. "I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test."

"Right, well, we'll be back there, so just call us when it's time." George said. Fred had already headed a little farther away from all of them and sat on the ground.  
"I'm coming with you." Ron said, sounding exhausted.  
"Enough – _both_ of you." Hermione said, suddenly, in a scolding tone. Joshua crossed his arms across his chest and rolled his eyes. Cedric sighed.  
"At least we're not sharing a tent." Cedric said, trying to ease the tension.  
"Lucky you." Joshua smirked, evilly.  
"You heard Hermione, didn't you?" Jessica said, irritably, as she pinched her brother's arm.  
"Alright, alright! Fine." Joshua huffed, and walked back to rest with the twins and Ron. Jessica could still hear the twins muttering a few words under their breaths – they were all still touchy about losing to Hufflepuff last year.  
"Merlin's beard!" Amos Diggory said, startling nearly everyone. "Harry? Harry _Potter_?"  
"Er..." Harry looked around, uncomfortably, hoping to get some form of support from his friends. Cedric looked at him sympathetically.  
"Ced's talked about you, of course! Told us all about playing against you last year... I said to him, I said – Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will... You beat _Harry Potter_!" Amos Diggory said, excitedly. Harry couldn't think of anything to reply, so he remained silent. He glanced back slightly and could see Joshua, Fred and George scowling angrily at Cedric. Cedric, however, looked somewhat embarrassed.  
"I told you it was an accident, dad." Cedric muttered. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him and tried her best not to smirk. "He... He fell off his broom."  
"Yes, but _you _didn't fall off, did you?" Amos laughed and slapped his son on his back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentlemen... But the best man won, I'm sure Harry would say the same, wouldn't you?"  
"Must be nearly time." Mr. Weasley said, suddenly, pulling out his watch.

Everyone took a few steps forward and stood around the adults. Cedric stood farther behind everyone else, hoping to avoid contact with the twins and Josh. Jessica casually walked up to him and stopped by his side, but didn't make eye contact – and tried to act as normal as she possibly could.  
"So... You bragged about beating Harry?" She asked, quite amused.  
"I... I told him it was an accident-" Cedric said, quite urgently, and then he realised she wasn't mad... She was actually smirking. He breathed out a short, adorable laugh and stared at her. "Don't do that."  
"Do what?" Jessica asked, giving him an innocent look. He quietly laughed again.  
"I like your hair like that." Cedric said, reaching out to twirl a strand of her hair around his finger. Jessica breathed in and forced herself not to blush.

"It's a minute off, we'd better get ready." Mr. Weasley said, startling Jessica from her thoughts. "You just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do."  
The eleven of them crowded around the old boot, held out by Amos Diggory. They stood there in a tight circle, as a chill breeze swept over the hilltop. Nobody spoke – but the twins were still scowling at Cedric.  
"Three..." Mr. Weasley muttered, one eye still on his watch. "Two... One..."  
It had been a while since Jessica travelled via Portkey, but she remembered not enjoying it too much – the landing was always the hardest part. Something about having to let go and the sensation of falling to the ground didn't sound too good to her. She felt her body being squished between Harry and Ron, and almost wished she'd been standing next to Cedric instead. And then came the falling sensation. She could hear Hermione and Harry scream and shout beside her. She tried landing feet first, but that was proving to be much harder than she expected it to. She finally landed on firm ground, with a thud – Ginny crashed down right next to her and started to giggle. Mr. Diggory, Mr. Weasley, Cedric and Josh were the only ones that managed to land on their feet.

x.x

They had more walking to do before they reached the gate, but everyone was mostly silent. Cedric didn't seem too keen on approaching Jessica, or making any eye contact, at least not while he knew her brother was around. He wasn't scared of Joshua, but he would much rather avoid confrontation. Jessica was quite surprised to see a muggle at the campsite gates. She watched curiously, as Mr. Weasley handed the man some muggle money for their tent. She'd seen muggle money before, but never really took time to actually notice it. Much to Joshua's pleasure – though, Jessica couldn't say the same – the Diggory's headed off to a different direction to find their tent, once they were inside the campsite. Their seats were right next to each other for the game, but their tents were completely distant. Jessica saw countless muggles on their way, and understood why wizards were asked to wear normal clothes. She couldn't help but feel curious about what the Malfoy's would wear. Draco had a few normal clothes, but Lucius Malfoy never approved. Thankfully Narcissa existed in that household – otherwise Draco would've been ten times more insufferable.  
"Dad would love to see all this." Joshua said. Jessica hadn't realised he'd been walking beside her the entire time.  
"Yeah..." She said, almost sadly.

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as muggle like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bell pulls, or weather vanes. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets. A short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial and fountain.  
"Always the same! We can't resist showing off when we get together." Mr. Weasley said, smiling. He then stopped when they had reached the very edge of the wood, at the top of the field. There was a small sign hammered to the ground that read: WEEZLY. "Couldn't have a better spot! The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be."  
"Brilliant, let's get this tent up then!" George exclaimed.  
"No magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult... Muggles do it all the time! Here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?"  
"Er... Well..."  
"I think I can do it." Hermione said, confidently. Mr. Weasley beamed and allowed her to guide them through everything. She worked out where most of the poles and pegs should go, and soon enough, with everyone trying their best to help out, they managed to erect a shabby two man tent. They stood back to admire their handiwork. Nobody looking at these tents would guess they belonged to wizards, but Harry couldn't help but wonder how they'd all fit.  
"Won't this be a little... Cramped?" He wondered.  
"Well, it might... Come in and have a look." Mr. Weasley said, leading the way.

Inside was _nothing _like the outside. Those who stood outside would never imagine they'd be able to fit more than three people inside the tent, but inside it looked like an old fashioned, three room flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen.  
"Well, we won't be here too long." Mr. Weasley said, peering at the four bunk beds that stood in the bedroom. "I borrowed this from Perkins at the office. Doesn't camp much anymore, poor fellow, he's got lumbago."  
"I'm starved." Joshua said, as he dropped his body on one of the beds.  
"You're nearly always starved." George teased.  
"We'll need water." Mr. Weasley said, as he picked up a kettle and peered inside it.  
"There's a tap marked on this map the muggle gave us." Ron said, as he dropped his bag on the floor. "It's on the other side of the field."  
"Well, why don't you and Harry go get some for us?" Mr. Weasley said, handing his son the kettle and three large saucepans. "The rest of us will get some wood for a fire."  
"But we've got an oven." Ginny said.  
"When real muggles camp, they cook on fires outdoors. I've seen them at it!" Mr. Weasley said, eagerly.  
"Alright, we'll go." Harry nodded. He successfully grabbed Jessica and Hermione by the arm and grinned – Hermione tried to complain, but he spoke before she got the chance. "You two are coming with us."

Now, with the sun out and the mist lifting, they could see the city of tents that stretched in every direction. They made their way slowly through the rows, staring eagerly around. Their fellow campers were starting to wake up. First to stir were the families with small children – little troublemakers who were determined to make good use of their parent's wands.  
"Ah... Reminds me of my childhood." Jessica smirked, evilly.  
"Were you allowed to play with wands?" Hermione asked, curiously.  
"Technically we're not allowed..." Jessica said, thoughtfully.  
"But every witch or wizard has done it at least once." Ron grinned.  
Here and there adult wizards and witches were emerging from their tents and starting to cook breakfast. Some conjured fires with their wands; others were striking matches with dubious looks on their faces, as though sure it couldn't work.  
"They've come from all around, haven't they?" Hermione said, in complete awe, as they walked past three witches gossiping, standing under a sign that read: THE SALEM WITCHES' INSTITUTE.  
"Is it just me, or has everything gone green?" Ron said, suddenly.

The other three turned their attention away from the Salem witches and realised they had walked into a patch of tents that were all covered with a thick growth of shamrocks, so that it looked as though small, oddly shaped hillocks had sprouted out of the earth. Grinning faces could be seen under those that had their flaps open. Then, from behind them, they heard someone calling.  
"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Jess!" It was Seamus Finnigan, their fellow Gryffindor. He was sitting in front of his own shamrock covered tent, with a sandy haired woman who had to be his mother, and his best friend, Dean Thomas.  
"Good to see you." Harry grinned.  
"Like the decorations?" Seamus said, grinning. "The Ministry's not too happy."  
"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colour?" Mrs. Finnigan said. "You should see what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?"  
"Definitely." Hermione assured.  
"Weasley!" They spun round once again, only to find another fellow Gryffindor, also clad in green. This time, however, it was Melody Thomas – she was in the same year as Fred, George and Josh. "Glad to see you're all here. I assume Fred's back with the others?"  
"She's been talking non-stop about Fred, she has!" Seamus grinned, teasingly.  
"Quit it, Seamus! Y'know I don't like being teased." Melody said, glaring at Irish fourth year. She held a medium-sized saucepan in her hand – which made her look quite deadly.  
"We're at the end of the field, Mel, you should stop by later." Jessica said.  
"Definitely will! Lila's should be here soon too – we'll go together. I'm sure she'll want to see her man." Melody said, with a cheeky grin spread across her face.  
"Well, we should go." Hermione said, holding up the kettle.  
"We'll see you at the game then!" Dean shouted, as they walked off.  
"Cheerio!" Melody waved.

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents..." Hermione said. They were now a safe distance from the Irish, therefore could speak freely about the Bulgarians.  
"Let's go have a look." Harry said, pointing to a large patch of tents, where the Bulgarian flag was fluttering in the breeze.  
Their tents had not been bedecked with plant life, but each and every one of them had the same poster attached to it, a poster of a very gruff face with heavy black eyebrows. The picture was, of course, moving, but all it did was blink and scowl.  
"Krum." Ron said, quietly.  
"What?" Hermione asked, confused.  
"Krum!" Ron repeated. "It's Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"  
"He looks..." Jessica began, as she analysed the poster.  
"Grumpy." Hermione concluded.  
"Grumpy? GRUMPY?" Ron said, exasperated. "Who cares what he looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just about eighteen or something. He's a _genius_! You wait until tonight, you'll see."  
"Of course, Ron." Hermione nodded, pretending to comprehend his amazement.  
"You _are _going to support Ireland though, right? Otherwise Seamus and his mum are going to hunt you down." Harry teased.

There was already a small queue for the tap once they reached it. They joined it, right behind a pair of men who were having a heated argument. One of them was a very old wizard, who was wearing a long flowery nightgown. The other was clearly a Ministry wizard; he was holding out a pair of pinstriped trousers and almost crying with exasperation.  
"Just put them on, Archie, there's a good chap. You can't walk around like that – the muggle at the gate's already getting suspicious!"  
"I bought this in a muggle shop!" The old wizard said, stubbornly.  
"Even _I _know he shouldn't be wearing it." Ron muttered, making Harry snort slightly. Hermione was overcome with such a strong fit of the giggles that she had to move out of the queue and only return when the old man had collected his water and left.  
Walking more slowly now, because of the weight of the water, they made their way back through the campsite. Here and there, they saw more familiar faces. Oliver Wood, who had just left Hogwarts, dragged Harry over to meet his parents, and told him excitedly that he had just been signed to the Puddlemere United reserve team. Next they were hailed by Ernie Macmillan, a Hufflepuff fourth year, and a little farther on they saw Cho Chang. She waved and smiled at Harry, who slopped quite a lot of water down his front as he waved back. Jessica was about to come up with a smart remark on Harry's clumsiness, when she felt the weight of the water being lifted from her hands.  
"Need help with that?" Jessica turned, eyes quite wide, at the sound of his voice – Cedric. "I'll carry this back for you."  
"Thanks..." Jessica said, sheepishly. Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged looks, but didn't comment. They were all certain they'd die if they made any comment whatsoever.

Hermione successfully dragged Harry and Ron ahead of them, meaning Jessica was left alone to walk alongside Cedric.  
"You all got lucky. Dad and I will have a long walk to the field." Cedric said.  
"Yeah... A-are you sure you don't want me to carry that for a bit?" Jessica said, looking at the large saucepan.  
"No, it's fine. This is nothing compared to what I had to do during my first year on the Quidditch team. The Captain had us carry the entire gear chest up and down the castle, all day long." Cedric chuckled.  
"That's evil." Jessica smiled, sympathetically.  
"Yeah... But it did build up the stamina, I suppose." Cedric shrugged. Jessica suppressed the urge to giggle at his words. "Did you see the Irish tents?"  
"Yeah, we walked past them on our way to the tap. Their decorations are w_ay _better than the Bulgarian's." Jessica said, enthusiastically.  
"I didn't see the Bulgarian's, but a friend of mine told me about the Krum posters." Cedric said, shaking his head. "Their quite full of themselves, the Bulgarians, but I doubt they'll win."  
"Fred keeps insisting Ireland will win, but Krum's going to catch the Snitch." Jessica nodded.  
"Ah... I definitely agree on that." Cedric grinned.  
"Wow... Something you all agree on. This should an interesting thing to tell them." Jessica teased.  
"We could all get along if we wanted to." Cedric nodded.  
"But you don't want to?" Jessica wondered.  
"Well... I might _have _to, I suppose." Cedric smiled.  
"Really?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow. "And by that you mean..."  
"I mean I might have to." Cedric said. He laughed slightly when Jessica frowned. He then stopped walking when he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione entering a tent, and handed the saucepan back to Jessica. "Well, I doubt I'll be welcome in there."  
"I'm sorry about Josh..." Jessica said, regrettably.  
"Don't be... I kind of get where he's coming from. I _am _three years older than you." Cedric chuckled.  
"Yeah, but-"  
"And I really do think you're good looking." He smiled. Jessica wasn't able to contain the blush. "I'll see you later, okay?"  
"Kay..." She said, almost dreamily.

Ginny was sound asleep in one of the beds, when Jessica walked back into the tent. Fred, George and Josh were outside, trying to help Mr. Weasley light a match, but none of them seemed to have much success. Jessica was very grateful no one had spotted her little chat with Cedric, otherwise she'd never hear the end of it. She walked up to one of the bunk beds and eyed the comfy looking pillow.  
"He didn't snog you, did he?" Ron asked, with a strange look on his face, as he left the kitchen. Harry stood right behind him, trying to contain his smirk.  
"No." Jessica laughed and rolled her eyes.  
"Just checking." Ron shrugged. Jessica rolled her eyes again at him and jokingly scowled at Harry.  
"Do you boys mind if I take a nap?" Jessica yawned.  
"Go ahead, we'll wake you up in a while." Harry nodded.

x.x

Bill Weasley accidently woke Jessica later in the afternoon – he'd knocked over a vase and made her startle awake.  
"Really sorry about that, Jess. You can go back to sleep, if you want. We're not leaving until later in the evening." Bill said, with an apologetic smile.  
"It's okay... I'm up..." Jessica mumbled, as she adjusted her hair and rubbed her eyes. "Where is everyone?"  
"Outside." Bill said, as he finished fixing the vase. "Cedric Diggory's there too."  
"What?" Jessica asked, feeling a blush creep up on her again.  
"I promised Hermione I wouldn't tease." Bill laughed, holding up his hands. "Blame George, though. He's the one that mentioned it."  
"I... Well... I..." Jessica pouted.  
"Get up, Munchkin!" Josh sang, as he entered the tent. Bill laughed again and headed over to the kitchen. Jessica groaned, quite loudly, and dropped her head on the pillow again.  
"Jess! We think something's going to happen at Hogwarts this year." Hermione said, as she walked into the tent and skipped over to the bunk beds. Jessica sat up, raised an eyebrow at her best friend and stared at her, sleepily. "Mr. Weasley was talking to Percy's boss, and apparently they're working on something top secret. I bet Cedric knows what it is, though. He had a certain look on his face when they started talking about it."  
"Okay..." Jessica said, slightly confused.  
"Ron wants you to figure out what it is, but I told him that wasn't a good idea. So, in case he does come after you – which he will – don't do it!" Hermione said, sounding quite a lot like Mrs. Weasley. Jessica nodded and saluted. "Good. Now, it's time to get up otherwise you'll never be ready for the match."

As time went on, everyone seemed to quiver with anticipation. The Ministry soon gave up on trying to fight the signs of blatant magic, which now broke out everywhere. Salesmen were apparating every few feet, carrying trays and pushing carts full of extraordinary merchandise. There were luminous rosettes – green for Ireland, red for Bulgaria – which were squealing the names of the players, pointed green hats bedecked with dancing shamrocks, Bulgarian scarves adorned with lions that really roared, flags from both countries that played their national anthems as they were waved; there were tiny models of Firebolts that really flew, and collectible figures of famous players, which strolled across the palm of your hand, preening themselves. Jessica, Hermione and Ginny were quick to buy everything they needed to support Ireland. Ron was the only one that had a hard time resisting the urge to buy anything related to Viktor Krum.

Just as the girls were heading back to their tent, they heard someone calling out to them. Jessica stopped and looked around the crowd, trying to figure out where the voice came from. Then, not a moment later, she spotted Lila and Melody pushing through the mass of people.  
"Phew! Thought we'd never make it!" Melody panted.  
"You have no idea the amount of times we had to stop on our way here." Lila said, rolling her eyes.  
"Is everyone ready?" Melody asked, eagerly.  
"Pretty much." Hermione nodded.  
"Fantastic!" Melody beamed. Jessica smirked as she entered the tent. Cedric looked up and smiled – earning a glare from Joshua and a few sniggers from the twins. Fred, in particular, looked very smug indeed.  
"Fred... Melody's here." Jessica said, with a mischievous smile.  
"Who's Melody?" Bill asked, curiously.  
"Oh... She's... Er..." Fred started, quite nervously.  
"His girlfriend, of course." Jessica said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend, Freddie!" Charlie exclaimed. Jessica gave Fred a triumphant look.

They were all huddled together inside the tent, chatting animatedly about random things. Even Josh seemed to act quite civilized toward Cedric now that Lila was around to keep him company. And then a deep, booming gong sounded somewhere beyond the woods, and at once, green and red lanterns blazed into life in the trees, lighting a path to the field. Mr. Weasley and Mr. Diggory, who were outside talking with a few of their friends, while the children remained inside, eagerly popped their heads through the tent's entrance.  
"It's time!" Mr. Weasley said, excitedly. "Come on, let's go!"

* * *

**So this is just a teaser for the next chapter, really. LOL. I'm certain this time - NEXT CHAPTER IS THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP \O/. And I'm excited about writing it... and writing what happens after the match :x :x :x **

**So... Until next time my darlings. I promise to start writing the next one ASAP. And not to worry, the chapters will slowly start to get longer and longer... I just hope they never get as long as The Marauder's Special (Part 3)! It's always hard to proof read the super duper long ones! XOXO**


	4. Dark Quidditch Nights

**Helloooo my darlings! This took me a little longer than I expected, but that was because I took a while to get started :x I finally started watching Pretty Little Liars and I can't believe I hadn't done so before! I'm also rewatching Gossip Girl, because I love it too much! But it's here \o/ **

**So I'd like to thank my reviewers... because you're all amazing!  
Dream Lightning - Weeell... Not sure everyone will consider the cute moments in this chapter 'cute', but I tried! :p Hope you like! **

**BlueGreen216 - Oh yeah, I also find Harry and Parvati at the ball funny :x Harry's dancing skills... And I always remember Daniel Radcliffe saying that he's actually a good dancer, but he had to pretend to be bad. hahaha. So adorable. **

**RoguesMum - OMG... DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! hhahaha. I almost cried when I read 'you have a sad reviewer' and then I read the rest and I was like: oooh... Okay then. Buuut... I think you'll like this chapter! :x :x **

**Mercylemi101 - She is... she's totally crushing on Cedric - who can blame her, though! :p **

**Guest - There's a bit of DracoJess here! ^^**

**Little Lottie - HELLO! No, Lila's not evil like Elena! She just... Lila! :p And yeah, Jess does seem a bit more confident, doesn't she? Definitely the new look + a little Lila influence! I love Bill too. He's adorable. *-***

**PurpleBullet - Here's the update! ^^**

**Geekingallnight - AAAAW! Thank you darling, I'm REALLY glad you like it! **

**WARNING - There's a bit of French in this chapter - and my French is 100% rusty. I was going to check with a colleague of mine (who's French), but she'll only be home at 10pm :( So... I went with Google. So, forgive me if something's wrong! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dark Quidditch Nights**

"Come along then, let's not waste time!" Mr. Weasley said, as he led the way to their box seats. It had taken them twenty minutes to reach the stadium, but it had been a very exciting walk. Everyone was giddy and jumping with anticipation. Even Joshua, Fred and George managed to have a civilized conversation with Cedric about how Ireland was going to own the game. Seamus and Dean had joined them for those twenty minutes. Once there, they followed Melody and her parents to the other side. Charlie tried his best not to tease Fred for looking rather disappointed that his _friend _wouldn't be joining them.  
"Your dad got some really good seats, Ron." Jessica said, amazed.  
"You were lucky you managed to grab the last ones. Dad kept worrying you'd all end up on the other side." Ron said.  
"Mr. Selwyn is good friends with the Minister, Ron; it was quite obvious his children and whoever they brought along would have good seats." Hermione grinned.  
"You make it sound snobbish when you say it like that." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"Just promise us you won't snog Cedric Diggory while we're around." Hermione whispered to Jessica. Ginny, who was standing next to them, giggled.

The Minister was already in the box when they arrived. He was talking loudly to the Bulgarian Minister, trying his best to ignore the obvious language barrier. He was quick to introduce Harry as soon as he saw him. Harry uncomfortably introduced himself and kept trying to escape the Minister's clutches.  
"I'm no good at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing!" The Minister said, with a chuckle, as the Bulgarian Minister walked over to a house elf. "Ah – and here's Lucius!"  
Jessica suppressed a groan, only because the Minister was practically right next to her. She only turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"It's good to see you, darling." Narcissa said, with a bright smile, and pulled her into a hug. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Ron's disgusted look. "Draco told me you'd done something different to your hair, but I didn't think it would look this good."  
"Thanks, Narcissa." Jessica smiled, embarrassedly. She thought highly of Draco's mother, but she wasn't entirely sure how she'd explain that to her friends – especially Ron.  
"And your sister, hasn't she returned yet?" Narcissa asked, almost worriedly.  
"No, not yet." Jessica nodded.  
"Good to see you, Narcissa." Joshua said, hurriedly. Jessica gave him a grateful look before excusing herself.

"I hate to sound like a cow, but tonight should be interesting." Lila smirked.  
"And by that you mean..." Jessica wondered. She caught a glimpse of Draco, who was busy looking for his seat. He didn't seem too pleased by the seating arrangements.  
"Cedric... Harry... And now Draco?" Lila said, raising an eyebrow. "What's the deal with Draco anyway? I'm having trouble understanding that part."  
"Draco and I are friends." Jessica said, with a slight frown growing on her face.  
"Then why do you keep glancing over at him?" Lila asked. Jessica opened her mouth to speak, but Bill Weasley beat her to it.  
"I think it's starting!" He said, excitedly. "We should find our seats."

Athos had managed to get the four last seats on the second row, right behind the Weasley's – and they happened to be right next to the Malfoy's. Jessica found herself sitting in between Draco and Harry, and right behind Cedric Diggory. She slumped in her seat and tried her best not to groan. Why did Lila have to put things in her head? Draco was her friend – as was Harry. Though, she couldn't help but remember the slight crush she had on Harry – and the one she had on Draco as a child. Then there was Cedric... Was it possible to crush on two people at once? What about three? She rubbed her forehead, irritably, and sighed.  
"You feeling okay?" Harry whispered. He had a concerned look on his face, which only made Jessica feel more confused.  
"Peachy." Jessica muttered. She then felt Draco move around in his seat.  
"Mum's asking if you're feeling alright." Draco said, as he cautiously leaned closer.  
"Fine." Jessica mumbled, though she was almost certain Draco hadn't heard her.  
"Dad said the Minister thinks Bulgaria will win tonight." Cedric said, spinning round so suddenly that Jessica almost startled.  
"Everyone ready?" Lugo Bagman said, as he charged into the box. He would be narrating the game. He exchanged a few words with the Minister and Amos Diggory, but Jessica didn't pay much attention. Then he whipped out his wand and directed it at his own throat – "_Sonorus_!" Jessica now watched the man curiously – only a good game of Quidditch to get her mind off everything.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup!" Ludo Bagman said. The crowd cheered and clapped. Thousands of flags waved. The huge scoreboard opposite them read BUGLARIA 0 – 0 IRELAND. "And now allow me to introduce... The Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"  
The right hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared.  
"Their mascots are Veela!" Amos Diggory commented, quite excitedly.  
"They're what?" Harry wondered, aloud.  
A hundred Veela were now gliding out onto the field, and Jessica nodded toward them, answering Harry's question. Veela were women... The most beautiful women Harry had ever seen – however, they weren't exactly human. Their skin shined moon bright, and their white gold hair fanned out behind them without wind. Then, the music started and Harry stopped worrying about them not being human. In fact, he stopped worrying about anything at all. The Veela had started to dance, and Harry's mind had gone completely and blissfully blank. All that mattered in the world was that he kept watching the Veela, because if they stopped dancing, terrible things would happen. Jessica watched Harry, curiously, as he stared out at the Veela. She glanced sideways and noticed Draco was just as locked in as Harry – as was Cedric in front of her.  
"God, I hate Veela!" Lila said, loud and clear. Jessica laughed to herself and imagined Lila trying to pry Josh's eyes from the magical creatures.  
Angry yells filled the stadium as the music stopped. The crowd didn't want the Veela to go – and neither did the three boys that surrounded Jessica.  
"They're the best thing about this entire game!" Cedric exclaimed.  
"They deserve at least an hour's performance." Harry agreed, excitedly.  
"An hour is hardly enough." Draco said, incredulously. Surprisingly, both Harry and Cedric agreed with him.  
"Would you three please shut it?" Jessica whined.

"And now, kindly put your wands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots!" Ludo Bagman's voice roared.  
What seemed to be a great green and gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, and then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd watched in awe, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it—  
"Yes!" Ron bellowed, as the shamrock soared over them. Heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats.  
"What are they?" Harry asked, pointing up at the shamrock. Jessica glanced up and saw thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.  
"Leprechauns!" Cedric shouted over the loud applause, as he glanced back. Jessica smiled at him and reached out to remove a golden coin from the top of his head – his hair was soft.  
The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the Veela, and settled themselves cross legged to watch the match.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitroy! Ivanova! Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkoy! And VIKTOR KRUM!" The crowd went wild as Bagman introduced the Bulgarian team, but they went even wilder when they saw Krum step out. Even Ron, who was clearly supporting Ireland, cheered along when he saw the Bulgarian Seeker. Krum was thin, dark, and sallow skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. "And now, please greet the Irish National Quidditch Team! Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! And Lynch!"  
Seven green blurs swept onto the field, each riding a Firebolt. The Irish crowd roared louder than the Bulgarian's. Jessica watched anxiously as Bagman introduced the referee for the game. A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a moustache, wearing robes of pure gold, walked to the centre of the field. He dramatically pulled out his whistle and blew –  
"THEY'RE OFF!" Bagman screamed. "And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

Jessica was amazed by this game. It was nothing like the Quidditch she was used to seeing in Hogwarts. Everything seemed to move much faster, higher, louder – not to mention it seemed much more dangerous. She watched as the three Irish Chasers zoomed closely together, Troy in the centre, slightly ahead of Mullet and Moran, bearing down upon the Bulgarians. Troy made as though to dart upward with the Quaffle, drawing away the Bulgarian Chaser Ivanova and dropping the Quaffle to Moran. One of the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov, swung hard at a passing Bludger with his small club, knocking it into Moran's path; Moran ducked to avoid the Bludger and dropped the Quaffle; and Levski, soaring beneath, caught it; the Bludger was sent back, Levski dropped the Quaffle, and Troy caught it once again —  
"TROY SCORES!" Bagman roared, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten points to Ireland!"  
The three Irish chasers continued to work perfectly together and within ten minutes they'd already scored twice more. Jessica quickly glanced over at the scoreboard: BULGARIA 0 – 30 IRELAND. The match became faster and more brutal. It was becoming hard to follow everything without omnioculars. She almost regretted not buying one sooner, but thankfully, Harry was willing to take turns. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.  
"Fingers in your ears, boys!" Mr. Weasley bellowed as the Veela started to dance in celebration. Jessica smirked as she watched the three boys closest to her cover their ears – Harry even closed his eyes. After a few seconds, the Veela stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.  
"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova – oh I say!" Bagman roared.  
One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the centre of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes.  
"They're going to crash!" Hermione screamed. She was half right – at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.  
"It's nice to know it's not just us Slytherin's that play dirty." Draco said, under his breath.  
"Oh, so you're admitting it now, are you?" Jessica asked, visibly amused.  
"It's time out!" Bagman's voice yelled, as trained mediwizards hurried onto the field to examine the Irish Seeker.  
"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie Weasley said, reassuringly – and he was right. Within a matter of minutes, Lynch got to his feet, to loud cheers from the green clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air.

After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. Jessica quickly glanced over at the scoreboard once again – BULGARIA 10 – 130 IRELAND.  
"Things are getting dirtier by the minute." Joshua said, with an eager look on his face.  
Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her. Whatever happened was over so quickly that Jessica didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and the referee's long, shrill whistle blast, made her realise it had been a foul.  
"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for excessive use of elbows! And – yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!" Bagman informed the roaring crowd. The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words: HA, HA, HA! The Veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again. All the boys were about to cover their ears once again, but something far more interesting caught their attention. Hassan Mostafa – the referee – had landed right in front of the dancing Veela, and was acting very oddly. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his moustache excitedly.  
"Now, we can't have that!" Ludo Bagman said, though it was obvious he was amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"  
A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the Veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking rebellious.  
"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Veela! Now there's something we haven't seen before... Oh, this could turn nasty..." Bagman said.  
It did – the Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, pointing toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words: HEE, HEE, HEE! Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.  
_"Two_ penalties for Ireland!" Bagman shouted, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms… Yes, there they go… And Troy takes the Quaffle…"  
The match now reached a level of ferocity beyond anything they had yet seen. The Beaters on both sides were acting without mercy – Volkov and Vulchanov in particular seemed not to care whether their clubs made contact with Bludger or human as they swung them violently through the air. Dimitrov shot straight at Moran, who had the Quaffle, nearly knocking her off her broom.  
_"_FOUL!_"_ roared the Irish supporters as one, all standing up in a great wave of green.  
"Foul!" Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice echoed. "Dimitrov deliberately flew to collide with Moran. And it's got be another penalty – yes, there's the whistle!"  
The leprechauns had risen into the air again, and this time, they formed a giant hand, which was making a very rude sign indeed at the Veela across the field. At this, the Veela lost control. Instead of dancing, they launched themselves across the field and began throwing what seemed to be handfuls of fire at the leprechauns.  
"This is getting too dangerous, Lucius!" Jessica heard Narcissa squeal. She looked terrified. Lucius himself wasn't too pleased by the situation. Draco seemed to be the only one enjoying the scenario. The Veela didn't look remotely beautiful now. On the contrary, their faces were elongating into sharp, cruel beaked bird heads, and long, scaly wings were bursting from their shoulders –  
"And that is why you should _never _chose looks over personality." Lila said, making all the boys smirk at her.  
"What am I doing with you then?" Josh said, teasingly. Lila glared at him, ferociously, making Jessica burst out laughing.  
"You're a dead man, Josh." George said.  
"I think the Ministry's furious." Harry whispered. He glanced over at the Minister, and he didn't seem at all happy.  
Ministry wizards were flooding onto the field to separate the Veela and the leprechauns, but with little success; meanwhile, the pitched battle below was nothing to the one taking place above.  
"Levski! Dimitrov! Moran! Troy! Mullet! Ivanova! Moran again – Moran – MORAN SCORES!" Bagman yelled. However, the Irish side's cheers were barely heard over the shrieks of the Veela, the blasts now issuing from the Ministry members' wands, and the furious roars of the Bulgarians. "Levski has the Quaffle! Dimitrov-"  
The Irish Beater Quigley swung heavily at a passing Bludger, and hit it as hard as possible toward Krum, who did not duck quickly enough. It hit him full in the face. There was a deafening groan from the crowd; Krum's nose looked broken, there was blood everywhere, but Hassan Mostafa didn't blow his whistle. He had become distracted, and Harry couldn't blame him; one of the veela had thrown a handful of fire and set his broom tail alight. Harry wanted someone to realize that Krum was injured; even though he was supporting Ireland, Krum was the most exciting player on the field. Josh obviously felt the same.  
"Time out! Oh come on, this is bullshit! He can't play like that, look at him!" Josh said, irritably.  
"Look at Lynch!" Harry said. The Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was the real thing. "He's seen the Snitch! He's seen it! Look at him go!"  
Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on… But Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again –  
"You'd think they'd learn." Jessica said shaking her head.  
"I don't think they're crashing this time!" Cedric said, eagerly.  
"I don't know..." Jessica said, trying her best not to sound like a mood killer. "But Lynch looks like-"  
And for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry Veela.  
"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" Charlie bellowed.  
"Krum! Krum's got it!" Fred screamed.  
"WE WON THE BET!" George bellowed. Jessica couldn't help but wonder what bet they were on about, but coming from the twins, she expected no less.

Down in the field, Krum was rising gently into the air, his red robes shining with blood from his nose. He held his fist up high, a glint of gold in his hand. Jessica glanced over at the scoreboard – BULGARIA 160 – 170 IRELAND. She then glanced around the crowd – they didn't seem to have realised what happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.  
"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH, BUT IRELAND WINS! Good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"  
"What an idiot." Jessica said, shaking her head.  
"It's not like Bulgaria would catch up." Draco smirked, beside her.  
"Still! The idiot!" Jessica said, she couldn't believe what Krum had done.

It was hard to see what was happening below, because leprechauns were zooming delightedly all over the field, but they could just make out Krum, surrounded by mediwizards. He looked unfriendly as ever and refused to let them mop him up. His team members were around him, shaking their heads and looking dejected; a short way away, the Irish players were dancing gleefully in a shower of gold descending from their mascots. Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides. The Veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking disheartened and forlorn.  
"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought here into the Top Box!" Bagman roared. "Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!"  
Up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively. Ron was on his feet, eager to see the Quidditch players up close. Mr. Weasley made sure to hold onto his sleeve so he wouldn't dash off. One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows and railing, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck footed and distinctly round shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, ear-splitting roar. Then came the Irish team. Aidan Lynch was being supported by Moran and Connolly; the second crash seemed to have dazed him and his eyes looked strangely unfocused. But he grinned happily as Troy and Quigley lifted the Cup into the air and the crowd below thundered its approval. They looked quite pleased that the ones in the top box were all supporting Ireland. Jessica only then noticed that even Draco had a shamrock pinned to his shirt – because, yes, even at a Quidditch match, Draco dressed smartly. At last, when the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honour on their brooms – Aidan Lynch on the back of Conolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way – Bagman pointed his wand to his throat once again and muttered: "_Quietus_!"  
"They'll be talking about this one for years!" Arthur Weasley beamed.  
"Quite the unexpected twist, that was! Shame it couldn't have lasted longer!" Amos Diggory nodded.  
"Ah yes, I owe you... How much?" Bagman said, turning toward the twins.

x.x

An old woman was busy trimming the large weeds of the abandoned house, when she heard a crack. Peering over the fence she spotted two men and a dog by the mansion's door. She gripped her shears tightly and wobbled over to the gate. She opened her mouth to speak – to tell them to leave the old mansion – but then, quite suddenly, the dog transformed into a man right before her eyes.  
"_Oh mon Dieu_!" She gasped. The three men turned, abruptly.  
"Brilliant, she's seen us." The man, with broad shoulders and dark wavy hair spoke.  
"I'm sure you can take care of that, Athos." The other man, with shoulder length, dark hair, who was slightly taller, but thinner, said.  
"_Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait ne pas avoir peur. Je suis Athos._" The man – Athos – spoke, as he approached the gate.  
"What is he saying?" The old woman watched as the other two exchanged words.  
"Not entirely sure, Padfoot, all I understood was his name." The man, with sandy hair, said with a shrug.  
"_Vous devez partir! Vous ne devez pas etre ici! Elle sera de retour!" _  
"We haven't got time for this, Athos." The thin man spoke. He glanced over at the woman and sighed. "WE – MEAN – NO – HARM!"  
"Sirius, she's French, not deaf." Athos sighed. "And she said we mustn't be here... That _she _will return."  
"DO – YOU – KNOW – ELENA – GRAHAM?" Sirius yelled once again, including a few hand gestures. Athos was about to push his friend back with Remus, but he noticed the old woman flinch.  
"_Savez-vous Elena_?" Athos asked, curiously.  
"_Oui_..." The woman, panicking, pointed up at one of the windows. "_La femme de l'anneau_..."  
"Ring... What ring?" Athos wondered aloud.  
"Ring? What are you two even talking about?" Sirius asked, impatiently.  
"_Pardonnez-moi_..." Athos sighed, as he pulled out his wand. "_Obliviate_!"

With the woman focused on her weeds once again, it was easier for the three men to enter the abandoned mansion.  
"This belonged to Louis and Magdalene Graham. They have many mansions spread across Europe." Athos said, knowledgeably. "_Expecto Patronum_!"  
"I doubt there will be any Dementor's here, Athos." Sirius muttered.  
"It'll survey the entire mansion for me." Athos smiled.  
"Right, well, are you going to explain what that woman told you?" Remus asked, as he looked around the empty and dusty rooms of the ground floor.  
"She mentioned a ring... She referred to Elena as 'the woman of the ring'." Athos sighed.  
"The pesticides but be affecting her." Sirius smirked.  
"Does it have anything to do with this?" Remus asked, holding out a crumpled note.

_Box – floorboards – shack _

"You can actually consider this a clue?" Sirius asked, giving Remus a bewildered look. "This makes no sense!"  
"This isn't her handwriting. We'll take it to Dumbledore." Athos nodded. His Patronus returned and bowed. "No one's here. We'll take it to him now."  
"Am I going too?" Sirius asked, almost pleadingly.  
"You know you can't be seen in Hogwarts, Sirius." Remus said, in a scolding tone.  
"Not even as a dog, unfortunately." Athos said, sympathetically. "You'll be allowed soon, Sirius, I promise."  
"Yeah, yeah." Sirius huffed. "Let's just get going then."

x.x

The campsite was one, big and loud party. Jessica was very much thankful their tent was right at the edge of the woods. They were the first ones to put their feet up – though, everyone was too excited to rest. Cedric and his father decided to head over to their own tent, instead of celebrating with them there. Jessica was _almost _upset, but the festivities kept her very much occupied. Fred and George were especially celebrating their newly achieved sack of gold.  
"How many galleons did you bet anyway?" Lila asked, curiously.  
"Oh you know, not much..." George said, grinning mischievously.  
"Just about..." Fred wondered.  
"ONE HUNDRED!" They roared together.  
"You two are lucky you won." Bill grinned.  
"It was a sure case, brother dearest!" Fred said.  
"There was no way of knowing how that match would end, Fred." Percy said, irritably. He had been against the bet from the start.  
"But we already knew how stupid Krum was." George said, teasingly.  
"There's no one like Krum!" Ron said, almost desperately. "He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind! He's more than an athlete! He's an artist!"  
"I think you're in love, Ron!" Melody squeaked, happily.  
"Am not!" He cried.  
"Viktor, I love you!" Fred sang.  
"Viktor, I do!" George continued. He glanced over at everyone else – and everyone smirked at Ron in response.  
"WHEN WE'RE APART, MY HEART BEATS ONLY FOR YOU!" The joined chorus of Jessica, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Josh, Bill and Charlie was followed by a rage of laughter. Ron was bright red, but even he thought it was a little amusing. Outside, they could hear loud noises – shouts, explosion-like sounds and loud, thudding footsteps.  
"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." Lila said.  
"As we should!" Melody beamed.  
"STOP!" Mr. Weasley suddenly roared. The entire tent fell silent and stared at the paling man.  
"Dad, what's wrong?" Bill asked, worriedly.  
"It's not the Irish." Mr. Weasley said, quietly. "We have to get out of here, now. Forget your bags; your safety is more important!"

As they stepped outside, they saw people running away into the woods, fleeing something that was moving across the field toward them, something that was emitting odd flashes of light and noises like gunfire. Loud roars of laughter, and drunken yells were drifting toward them; then came a burst of strong green light, which illuminated the scene.  
"I'm going to help the Ministry! You all must move! You must get to the woods!" Mr. Weasley screamed, as he disappeared from view.  
"We can't do magic outside school!" Hermione yelled, panicking.  
"Unless it's an emergency, and I believe this counts as one." Josh said, pulling out his wand.  
"We're going to help the Ministry. You all must get moving, now." Bill said, as he sped off with Charlie and Percy right behind him.  
"Great, he leaves us alone, with no legal aged wizard." Hermione said, almost crying – and then, Lila cleared her throat. Everyone glanced at the seventh year Slytherin, who smirked evilly.  
"I beg to differ." Lila had whipped out her wand just in time. A sudden green light came thrashing down at them. Hermione screamed, Fred and George grabbed hold of Ginny, and Josh made sure his sister was behind him.  
"_Protego_!" Lila and Josh shouted in unison.  
"You're going to get expelled!" Hermione said, bewildered.  
"Let's worry about that later, we've got to move. NOW!" Lila said, urging everyone into the woods.

They ran – faster than they'd ever run before. Jessica kept glancing back, making sure there was nothing after them. And then, as she glanced back again, she saw them. She stopped abruptly as soon as she did. They were hooded, had masks covering their faces – masks like the one she'd seen before. Was she there? Was her mother among them? Would her mother harm them? Why wouldn't she? She'd already gone after Joshua – perhaps she'd do it again? And then, without warning, she felt someone tug on her arm and pull her down to the ground. Before she could heave herself up, she felt that same someone put all their weight on her, keeping her on the ground.  
"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" It was Draco – and he sounded desperate. "You're insane, Selwyn! Absolutely insane! What the heck am I going to do with you?"  
"Well, you could start by letting me breath." Jessica spat, as she tried her best not to swallow dirt and leaves. Draco groaned irritably, and pulled her to her feet.  
"Get your hands off her, Malfoy!" Ron bellowed angrily.  
"I was saving her life, Weaselbee." Draco scowled.  
"Jess! We thought we'd lost you! Josh is losing his mind, already!" Hermione cried.  
"I'm fine, okay? Let's just go!" Jessica huffed.  
"Alone? Again – are you trying to get yourself killed?" Draco said, irritably.  
"Well I don't see anyone accompanying you, Malfoy." Harry said, angrily.  
"Please, I'm untouchable." Draco smirked.  
"Bet you are – I bet your daddy's one of them." Harry said darkly. Jessica felt her stomach drop.  
"Can we please just go?" She said, her voice cracking.  
"I'd be careful if I were you, Granger. You wouldn't like to be spotted." Draco said. His voice was dark and evil. Jessica pushed him to the side, slightly, and glared at him.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked, defiantly.  
"They're after muggles, obviously, and if you're all dumb enough to think that doesn't include mudbloods, then by all means, carry on." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
"Stop it!" Jessica said, irritably, as she pushed him again. "Just stop it! Are they coming over here or not?" Draco glanced over at her friends, who were giving him horrible looks, before he locked eyes with Jessica. They were red, quite puffy and he was certain she'd burst out in tears the moment she was alone enough to do so. It was always easy to read her – once you knew all the secrets. He knew what she was _really _asking. The one thing she'd truly like to know and couldn't say out loud. She wanted to know if her mother was there, if his father was there, if they would discreetly recruit them as they'd tried doing before. Only, back then they hadn't understood what they had meant. Back then they were still young and innocent. Everything was different now. They knew more than they should – and their parents knew it too. It would be hard to avoid being recruited now, even with his mother attempting to intervene. "Answer me, Draco!"  
"No." He sighed. "Get deeper into the woods. They won't follow."  
"Great, let's go, Jess!" Ron said, irritably.  
"You're coming with us." Jessica said, almost desperately.  
"NO HE'S NOT!" Ron roared.  
"Apparently, I'm not." Draco smirked.  
"We can't leave him!" Jessica cried. She spun round to face a furious looking Ronald Weasley. Harry took a deep breath and tried to reason with the red head, but it was proving to be useless. Then, they heard another loud bang and more raging and cruel laughter.  
"Don't worry about him!" Jessica turned around again at the sound of another voice approaching them. It was Blaise Zabini – Draco's best friend and fellow classmate. "We've got this sorted."  
"Go." Draco nodded.  
"Come on, Jess." Harry, who had walked up and stopped right behind Jessica, grabbed her hand and pulled her back. She regrettably complied and walked off, glancing back every now and then to ensure they were both safe.  
"We've got this sorted, have we?" Draco asked, amused.  
"Well, it's not like they'd be crazy to come after us." Blaise shrugged.  
"Are you willingly helping Potter, the Weasley's and mudblood Granger?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"You started it – I was going to play the silent hero, but you just couldn't keep your hands off Jess." Blaise smirked. He knew he'd won their little discussion when Draco fell silent.

"Where did they go?" Jessica asked, worriedly. She was trying her very best not to start crying.  
"They couldn't have gone far." Hermione said. She too sounded like she could cry. "Honestly, why did you even stop?"  
"It wasn't my fault. He's the one that knocked me down." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"He was just being a prat, as always. I can't believe you wanted to drag him along with us." Ron huffed.  
"Well, I'm sorry for being the better person." Jessica muttered.  
Then, they suddenly stopped. They could hear leaves rustling and footsteps approaching them. Out of nowhere, they saw Ludo Bagman rushing forward.  
"What are you four doing out here, all alone?" He asked, curiously. They exchanged surprised looks before staring at Bagman.  
"Well... There's sort of a riot going on." Ron said. Bagman stared at him.  
"What?"  
"At the campsite... Fire and everything..." Harry said, giving his friends and confused look.  
"Damn them!" Bagman cursed, looking quite distracted, and without another word he disapparated.  
"Not exactly on top of things, is he?" Hermione frowned.  
"Come on, we have to find the others." Jessica said, impatiently.

They continued farther into the forest. Jessica kept glancing back every now and then, partially hoping Draco and Blaise would be right behind them, and partially hoping she'd spot her brother. They walked for another fifteen minutes before Ron slumped against a tree.  
"Maybe if we wait here, they'll come find us." He said.  
"What if they're the ones waiting for us?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Ron's right, Jess, knowing your brother, he'll be searching all around." Hermione assured.  
"And we can tell whether or not someone's coming from here." Harry nodded.  
"Oh, well, great. What do we do if someone d_oes _approach us?" Jessica asked, with a very sarcastic tone.  
"We _can _use magic for emergencies, remember." Ron grinned.  
"Ron, we won't need to use magic. No one's coming and-"  
Hermione stopped talking abruptly and looked over her shoulder. It sounded as though someone was staggering toward their clearing. They waited, listening to the sounds of uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.  
"Hello?" Harry called out. Jessica roughly slapped his arm, making him wince and glare at her.  
"Have you lost your bloody mind?" Jessica whispered, anxiously, but everything around them was silent. Harry took a few steps forward and peered around the tree where Ron was still leaning against. It was too dark to see very far, but he could sense somebody standing just beyond the range of his vision.  
"Who's there?" He called out again. Jessica groaned and face-palmed.  
"Harry, stop it!" Hermione whispered, angrily. And then, without warning, the silence was rent by a voice unlike any they had heard in the woods. It uttered, not a panicked shout, but what sounded like a spell –  
"_MORSMORDRE_!"  
Something vast, green, and glittering erupted from the patch of darkness. It flew up over the treetops and into the sky. The four teenagers gasped and stared up at the sky. It almost looked like another one of the leprechaun's formations, but then it started to take shape – it soon became a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. Suddenly, the woods all around them erupted with screams. Jessica saw Harry take a few steps back and rub his forehead – he looked like he was in pain.  
"Come on, let's move." Hermione said, urgently.  
"What was that thing?" Harry asked, desperately, as they ran. They ran, faster and faster, barely registering where they were heading to.  
"JESSICA!" They only stopped when they heard the desperate cry. Out of the darkness they saw Joshua Selwyn running toward them. "Merlin, I'm going to kill all four of you. What the hell? I've been looking everywhere!"  
"Alright, alright, we're here, okay?" Jessica said, hoping to calm him down.  
"What was that thing?" Harry asked again.  
"It's the Dark Mark..." Hermione said, terrified.  
"Voldemort's mark." Joshua nodded.  
"Where are the others?" Hermione asked, desperately.  
"Come on, I told them to wait." Josh said, as he grabbed hold on his sister's arm.

However, as they took their first step, they heard a series of popping noises and about twenty wizards surrounded them. Each wizard had their wand out and pointed directly at them.  
"DUCK!" Ron yelled – just in time.  
"_STUPEFY_!" The twenty wizards roared. There was a blinding series of flashes and Jessica found herself face first on the ground once again. The wizards continued to fire, mercilessly.  
"STOP!" A voice yelled. "STOP! THAT'S MY SON!"  
Jessica was certain that wasn't her father's voice – and then remembered they were all here with the Weasley's. It definitely sounded a lot like Mr. Weasley's voice.  
"Are you all alright?" Mr. Weasley asked, as he approached them and helped Ron to his feet.  
"Out of the way, Arthur." A cold voice spoke. It was Barty Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"  
"Are you stupid?" Josh spat, irritably. His voice was slightly shaky from the sudden shock of almost being attacked. "I mean, are you _seriously_ stupid? We're all under age!"  
"Don't you dare speak to me in such a manner!" Crouch said, his eyes popping out in anger. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"  
"We didn't do anything!" Ron cried, desperately.  
"Someone else did it... He was over there..." Harry said, pointing behind them. The Ministry wizards raised their wand to the direction Harry had mentioned.  
"They won't be there anymore, though, will they? Only if they were thick enough to get caught." Josh said, rolling his eyes.  
"The boy's right. We were too late, Barty." One of the wizards said. Josh smirked victoriously.  
"I don't think so!" Amos Diggory called out, as he ran toward them. Cedric was right on his heels, panting and looking exhausted. "Our Stunners went right through those trees. There's a good chance we got them."  
"We should all get back with the others." Cedric said, walking toward Josh. Jessica watched as the two rivals exchanged glances. "The campsite's cleared; they're all waiting back at the tent."  
"Yeah... We'll go." Josh nodded. Jessica tried her best not to look amused by their civilised conversation.  
"I'm taking them back, Crouch. I'll be back to help sort this out." Mr. Weasley assured. Crouch nodded, but barely took notice of his words.

The walk back was much shorter than they had imagined it would be. They hadn't been too far from the campsite at all, only walking around in circles. Bill was anxiously waiting outside the tent, fiercely clutching his wand. He eased up slightly when he caught a glimpse of his father.  
"Dad! I got everyone back – but we're missing a few. Charlie went to look around, but-"  
"They're here! It's alright." Mr. Weasley nodded. Bill sighed deeply and grinned when he saw the others following behind his father. "I'm going to leave you in charge while I finish helping the Ministry."  
"Ah, good! They're all back then!" Charlie said, as he came running. Mr. Weasley patted their backs before heading out again.  
"Alright, everyone inside." Bill said. "Cedric, you'll stay with us tonight."  
"Okay..." Cedric said, as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"Sleep with your eyes open, Diggory." Joshua smirked at him, before heading into the tent.  
"Ignore him." Jessica nodded. Cedric gave her a smile before entering the tent also. Ron and Hermione stepped in soon after, and Harry spared Jessica a look before following his friends.  
"I don't mean to order you around, Jess, but you really should wait inside." Bill said.  
"Did you unmask any of them?" Jessica asked.  
"None." Charlie sighed.  
"And there's no telling who was out there?" Jessica pressed.  
"Is there something you know?" Bill wondered. "Because we could use all the help we can get."  
"No." Jessica said, flatly. "Well, goodnight."

* * *

**Soooo... Y'all like? **

**Translation for the French part:  
"Oh mon dieu!" - Oh my God!; "Excusez-moi, s'il vous plait ne pas avoir peur. Je suis Athos" - Excuse me, please don't be afraid. I'm Athos; "Vous devez partir! Vous ne devez pas etre ici! Elle sera de retour!" - You must leave! You shouldn't be here! She will return!; "Savez-vous Elena?" - You know Elena?; "Oui" - Yes; "La femme de l'anneau" - The woman of the ring (ehem, google traslated 'woman' as 'wife', but I have no idea of another way to write it!); "Pardonnez-moi" - Forgive me. **

**There! All set \o/ I hope everyone liked this chapter, because I liked writing it... and I hope to get started with the next one soon! Until next time! XOXO **


	5. Onward

**TERRIBLY SORRY for the delay my readers! I have to warn you all though, from now on the updates might take a while longer - and I don't really know how long I mean exactly. For those who don't know, I'm in the final preparations for my upcoming Musical Theatre course. The course will be full-time, 3 times a week... but I will have homework and work and other things to do... So yeah, it probably won't be an update every week (unless I suddenly start writing 10x faster and without any mistakes!) **

**Sorry that this is a shorter chapter btw :( **

**Thanks to:  
Little Lottie - I might, it might not - I shall not say! muahaha. Nope, with Krum it's likely I'll follow through with the books, like I did with Bill and Charlie. No, I didn't use the book's version where Harry loses his wand and whatnot hahahaha. I just really don't see that happening - but I don't see Harry getting knocked out happening either - therefore, my version! \o/ YEES! DRACO KNOCKED HER TO THE GROUND :x So many feelings :x hahahaha. Hope you like this one too!**

**Guest - I just hope my French (with a little help from google) was accurate! :p **

**Mercylemi101 - yeeey, I'm glad you liked it! \o/ There's a little more Draco here too. :p **

**Okay, again - sorry it's a short one :( but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Onward**

Jessica watched the large raindrops crash onto the windows of the library in Selwyn Mansion, flinching every now and then whenever she caught a glimpse of lightning. She had wanted to stay at the Burrow with the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione, but her father had arrived two days after the attack. After one look at his paled expression, Jessica and her brother silently agreed to return home with him. However, the Mansion no longer felt like home, no matter where Jessica was. Even under her favourite tree, with a bowl of grapes and some cookies, it didn't feel the same. Lila returned to her usual routine of apparating in and out of the Mansion, sometimes arriving with Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley had invited Lila and Melody to stay with them until school started when she met up with them at the campsite. Charlie was the first to agree with his mother; all the while sending teasing glances at Fred. The twins had told her father about their plans on opening a joke shop after they left Hogwarts and he was all for it. He even promised he'd help them convince their mother. Jessica was glad her father was willing to help them – the Weasley's were family as far as she was concerned – but she couldn't help but feel irritated. Elena's face was now officially removed from the family tree. All that remained was her name. It was official – their marriage was over. The sudden, large and bright bolt of lightning, which was followed by the loud clad of thunder, sent Jessica to her feet.  
"Perhaps it wouldn't frighten you if you stopped searching for it." The sudden voice made her jump once again. With the dark grey skies outside and no light inside, it was hard to see who was at the door, but she didn't need to see to know it was her Uncle Remus.  
"Does that work for all our fears?" She asked, trying to force a smirk on her face.  
"Yes – but it doesn't last." He chuckled. "Your father wants to know if you've packed."  
"Why doesn't _he _come down to ask me?" Jessica huffed.  
"He's very busy, Jessica." Remus sighed. "Is everything alright? You've been a little out of it since your returned."  
"I didn't realise I was being so obvious." Jessica said, sarcastically.  
"Jessica-"  
"When did he see her? When did they end it?" Jessica asked, before Remus could attempt any comforting words.  
"She left him the signed papers." Remus replied, knowingly. He'd been with his friend when he found it. Signed, sealed and ready to be handed to the officials.  
"And what happens to us?" Jessica began to walk toward the door, where Remus remained. "Do we stay here with dad or do we follow our mother, wherever the heck she is?"  
"Well, no matter what happens, you'll spend most of your year at Hogwarts-"  
"I'm not going with her." Jessica said, darkly. "And no one will make me."

Jessica dashed past him before he could reply. She stomped up the beautiful marble staircase, across the long corridors of the upper floor, up another flight of stairs and soon found herself banging on the door of her father's office. She could feel her eyes stinging with tears that threatened to fall. When did she become so emotional? Yes, she cried, like every other normal person did, but not this easily. As the saw the doorknob start to turn she pictured various scenarios – she imagined herself kicking and screaming, or perhaps rushing inside the office and refusing to leave until she was certain she wouldn't have to leave. However, as soon as her father opened the door, she latched herself onto him and sobbed like never before.  
"Who died?" She heard her brother's voice coming from across the hall, which only made her cry harder. She felt like she was losing her mind. She wasn't _this _emotional.  
"I-I don't w-want t-to leave..." She managed to choke out, in between hiccups. Athos was rubbing circles on her back, which was reasonably calming.  
"No one's leaving anyone, darling." He sighed.  
"Well, except for you leaving mum." Josh said. Jessica knew he was smirking. He always had a certain tone of voice when he smirked.  
"What I mean is..." Athos sighed and stepped back to look his daughter in the eyes. "What I mean is that you two won't leave. Your mother agreed to give me full custody."  
"S-she did?" Jessica asked, surprised.  
"Yes." Athos chuckled slightly. "Now, go make sure you've packed, wash up and get ready for dinner."  
"Yes, sir." Jessica saluted before dashing off, dodging her brother along the way.  
"Drama queen!" Josh called out.  
"Leave her alone." Athos said, with his usual 'don't cause trouble' glare.  
"I will, I will!" Josh said, waving a hand.

x.x

Jessica arrived reasonably early to catch the train. She sat patiently, on a bench on Platform 9 and ¾, and silently observed her father's conversation with Blaise's mother. She sometimes wondered why he was always so polite with her mother's friends. It was likely that Ms. Zabini knew exactly where her mother was, why she did what she did... And possibly more.  
"You _never _get here this early." Blaise said, as he took a seat next to her.  
"I know..." Jessica mumbled.  
"But I'm glad you did... I've been meaning to ask you something, but I didn't want to send it through a letter." Blaise said.  
"What is it?" Jessica asked, curiously.  
"After the attack... Did you... Did someone talk to you about... You know..."  
"No." Jessica answered, flatly. She glanced over to where her brother was animatedly talking to Lee Jordan and _almost _called out to him.  
"Draco said his dad's been hinting it and I've been getting the same response from my mother. Draco said he had reason to believe you'd be included in their list of newcomers." Blaise said quietly, as he observed a few first years arriving on the platform.  
"Draco's mistaken." Jessica said, emotionlessly.  
"Yes, well... Just be aware of the possibility then." Blaise shrugged.  
"What did you say to your mother?" Jessica asked, curiously.  
"I didn't say anything. It's not like my mum came out and asked me directly." Blaise said, with a small sigh.  
"What if she had asked you directly? What would you have said?" Jessica asked, still curious.  
"No idea... What would your answer be?" Blaise asked. Jessica noticed the small smirk creeping across his face and sighed.  
"I would say no, without hesitation – not even if hell froze over." Jessica smirked and got up from her spot. "And I'd appreciate it if you and Draco kept to yourselves whilst at school. I don't need my friends worrying over nothing."

"Jess!"  
Jessica gave Blaise a warning look before sprinting over to where Hermione was calling her. Took her friends long enough to show! Bill and Charlie were with them, seeing everyone off. Lila was the first to detach from everyone, and headed straight to where Josh and Lee Jordan stood.  
"I should go say hello to my friends, but I'll see you all later!" Melody said. She gave Fred a kiss on the cheek before skipping elsewhere.  
"I wish I had a camera." Charlie said, teasingly.  
"Oh shut it." Fred said, as he pulled a face. He and George then headed over to where Josh, Lila and Jordan.  
"What were you doing with Blaise Zabini?" Ron asked, curious as ever. He was never fond of Jessica's awkward friendship with the Slytherin's.  
"I had to kill time somehow, didn't I?" Jessica shrugged.  
"How's your father, darling?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she approached everyone.  
"Same as always." Jessica nodded. "Shouldn't we get going?"  
"Oh, yes! Otherwise we won't get a decent place to sit!" Hermione agreed. She quickly led the way, knowing all too well that Jessica wasn't in the mood to talk about her family.  
"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think!" Charlie called out, grinning, as he hugged Ginny goodbye.  
"Why?" Ron asked, suspiciously.  
"You'll see." Bill nodded.  
"Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it. It's classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it." Charlie said, with a mischievous grin.  
"Yeah... Kinda wish I was going to Hogwarts this year." Bill chuckled, as he exchanged glances with Charlie.  
"Why do I get the feeling we won't get a quiet year?" Jessica almost groaned.  
"We haven't had a single quiet year so far... I'd be surprised if nothing special happened at all." Harry grinned.  
"We should get some time off to watch a bit of it, shouldn't we?" Bill said, eagerly. Ron was about to pester him yet again, but the whistle blew and Mrs. Weasley was quick to start pulling everyone toward the train.

"Don't you dare board that train without saying goodbye!" Athos called, right as Jessica reached out to pull herself in.  
"You seemed quite busy over there." Jessica said, nodding toward Ms. Zabini, who was now embracing Blaise.  
"Get over here." Athos smiled. Jessica sighed and practically ran into her father's arms. However, there was something about the embrace that made her feel quite worried. He seemed reluctant to let her go and she couldn't help but wonder why. "Be safe, alright? I'll be seeing you soon."  
"You know, Bill and Charlie were saying the same thing." Jessica said, as she looked up without letting go.  
"I knew those two wouldn't be able to hold it in forever." Athos sighed and shook his head. "Alright... Go. Otherwise Hermione might come out and pull you in."  
And he was right – Hermione appeared, not a second later, telling Jessica to get in otherwise she'd be left on the platform.

x.x

Jessica fell asleep as soon as the train started moving. She'd slept reasonably well the previous night but she'd been feeling so exhausted and drained lately. She was getting tired of worrying about her mother's whereabouts and how her family would end up. She was tired of trying to guess when someone would approach her like they'd approached Blaise and Draco. She knew it would happen sooner or later – she still couldn't believe she hadn't realised any of this earlier in her life. Did her mother really manage to hide her secret from her father all these years? If so, why would she be so extremely careless now? Jessica would easily find every answer she needed if she really wanted to, and she'd do it with ease.

It was past midday when Jessica woke up finally. Harry, Hermione and Ron were all opening up their lunches.  
"I see you still haven't kicked your bad sleeping habit." Hermione said, raising an eyebrow.  
"What have I missed?" Jessica said, as she yawned and stretched.  
"Not much... We've just basically been thinking about what my brother's were talking about." Ron said, with his mouthful.  
"Swallow first, Ron." Jessica said, sounding much like Hermione – who practically beamed at her.  
"Have you ever heard of Durmstrang?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"The school that loves the Dark Arts?" Jessica asked, raising an eyebrow. Harry and Ron both nodded excitedly. "Of course I've heard of it. My mum wanted to send my brother there at some point."  
"Really?" Hermione asked, bewildered.  
"It's really far away though." Jessica shrugged.  
"Do you know where it is?" Ron asked, eagerly.  
"Ronald, I've already told you that no one knows." Hermione scolded.  
"What she said." Jessica nodded. Ron huffed and returned his attention to his food instantly.  
"You should eat before it gets cold, Jess." Hermione said, pushing Jessica's lunch toward her.  
"I wonder if it ever gets cold." Harry said, thoughtfully.

Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and Neville Longbottom. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4'_,_ and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm. Neville listened jealously to the others' conversation as they relived the Cup match.  
"Gran didn't want to go. She didn't even consider buying the tickets." Neville said, miserably. "Sounded pretty fantastic though."  
"It was! Look at this-" Ron said, as he rummaged in his trunk up in the luggage rack and pulled out the miniature figure of Viktor Krum.  
"Oh _wow_!_"_ Neville said enviously, as Ron tipped Krum onto his pudgy hand.  
"We saw him up close too." Harry grinned.  
"You were in the Top Box?" Dean asked, astounded.  
"For the first and last time, Weasley." Draco Malfoy said, as he stopped by the door. Jessica, being closest to the door, got to her feet and was just about to close the door harshly, but he stopped her before she could. "I need a word with you, actually."  
"I've already had a lovely chat with Blaise. I don't need you both in less than twelve hours." Jessica spat, irritably.  
"And no one really asked you to join us, Malfoy." Harry said, coldly. Draco rolled his eyes at Harry and turned his attention back to Jessica.  
"I doubt our conversation will be the same as the one you had with Blaise." Draco smirked.  
"Didn't you hear her the first time?" Seamus said, irritably. He was now on his feet and looked just about ready to punch Draco. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him – she hadn't expected Seamus to be the type to start a fight, and she's practically lived with him for three full years already. By Ron's things, his tiny owl started hooting uncontrollably.  
"What the hell is _that_?" Draco asked, with his usual disgusted look.  
"An owl." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. "Whatever it is you need to say to me, you can say later. I'm not in the mood for anything right now."  
"Fine." Draco smirked. "I'll tell you sometime later."  
"Brilliant." Jessica said, sarcastically.  
"Are you going to enter, Potter?" Draco said suddenly, making Jessica groan loudly. Harry looked at him, confused. "Oh... You don't know, do you? Weasley's got a father _and _a brother at the Ministry and none of you know?"  
"Get lost, Draco." Jessica said, as she rubbed her forehead. Draco gave them one last smirk before heading out.

"What's his problem? Does he just randomly show up to ruin the fun, or something?" Dean asked, quite amused.  
"He's a tosser." Ron muttered.  
"What do you suppose he was talking about?" Harry wondered.  
"Do you know, Jess? You're dad's also in the Ministry." Hermione asked, quite curiously.  
"Not sure I do..." Jessica shrugged.  
"What if we all tried to ignore him this year? If he talks to us, just pretend like he's not there or something." Neville suggested.  
"That's actually not a bad idea. It'll be quite embarrassing for him." Hermione said, her eyes gleaming.  
"I'll never get used to seeing you look mischievous." Ron said, thoughtfully. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
"I'm quite curious to know what he wanted with you, Jess." Dean grinned.  
"He's an idiot, remember?" Jessica said, rolling her eyes. Though, she too was quite curious to know what he had to say. Did he know more about her mother? She suppressed the urge to groan at that moment, especially since the boys were once again focused in talking about Quidditch.  
"I'm hungry again." Dean said, suddenly.  
"The trolley should pass by soon." Hermione said, as she looked out the door.

"Anything from the trolley?"  
Surely enough, Hermione had been correct. The trolley was approaching their compartment and Dean was already on his feet. Jessica grabbed some money from her bag and managed to squeeze herself passed the boys and out the door.  
"Ooh... Pasties..." Harry said, nudging Jessica, who grinned at him before turning her attention to the trolley.  
"Can I-"  
"Two pumpkin pasties please?" Jessica turned her head toward the voice – Cho Chang and a little group of girls came skipping down the corridor.  
"Oh, the last ones! Here you go, dear." The lady said, as she handed Cho the pasties. Jessica stared wide eyed at the pasties in Cho's hand.  
"Hi Harry." Cho smiled, and her friends giggled excitedly as they walked back to their compartment. Jessica continued to stare at the back of Cho's head as the other's bought their treats.  
"Anything from the trolley dear?" Jessica suddenly turned her attention back to the large amount of sweets before her – and not a single pumpkin pasty was seen.  
"No thank you." Jessica mumbled, before returning to her seat. Hermione threw a chocolate frog at her as soon as she sat down, but she didn't feel like eating it.

There was a bad thunderstorm going on as the train came to a stop. Jessica stared out the window hoping somehow the weather would suddenly clear so she could get outside without scaring herself to death.  
"Come on, Pig. It's time for you to meet Hogwarts." Ron said, quite eagerly.  
"I can't believe you let Ginny change its name. _Beans _was ten times cuter." Jessica huffed.  
"You'd understand if you had Ginny for a sister." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
Jessica nearly screamed when she got off the train. A very large and bright bolt of lightning had just made its way across the pitch black sky.  
"Hi Hagrid!" Harry yelled, as he walked past Jessica – who was still staring at the dark sky with wide eyes.  
"All righ' there?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yer at the feast if we don' drown!"  
"Definitely!" Harry grinned.  
"That's not funny." Jessica muttered.  
"Come on, the great Harry Potter will protect you from thunderstorms." Harry said, teasingly.  
"Urgh... Their egos get bigger as they get older." Jessica teased back.

* * *

**Okiiies... This weekend my BFF is coming up from London *-* and I've missed her soooo much and we're going to watch Percy Jackson (LOOOOGAN LERMAN! Gaaawgeous :p) so... I think I can start writing on Monday afternoon or evening. **

**Another thing that's taking up my time is Pretty Little Liars and To The Beautiful You (it's a Korean comedy with the gorgeous Choi Minho - from Shinee... You know, the tall one with the deep voice - and the super good looks :p). IT'S SO ADDICTIVE . and I love it lots. I really want to catch up with PLL - and I'm ALMOST THERE! I've managed to reach Season 3, episode 15 in less than 3 weeks (if I'm not mistaken :p) Ahh... The perks of being on holiday! I'll see you all next time though! XOXO**


	6. Stubborn Realisation

**omg, i'm so so so sorry. But my college has started, so I'm busier than I've ever been (no joke, it's crazy. i've got a performance in SIXTEEN DAYS PEOPLE! SIXTEEN! we're dancing footloose, singing a night we'll never forget and... possibly doing a few more things too. wish me luck!) **

**Right, I haven't read this through yet, but I'll do it some other time. Though, I'm pretty sure there's hardly any mistakes! But, then again, I can never know! **

**I'll just get right to it today, okay? ENJOY! **

**PS - this is another quite short one, but it's the best I can do in like... 90min :x **

* * *

**Stubborn Realisation **

Jessica felt relieved once they'd reached the beautifully decorated Great Hall. It was much warmer than any other part of the castle – except, perhaps, the common room. Golden plates and goblets gleamed by the light of hundreds of candles, floating over the tables in midair. Jessica followed her friends to the Gryffindor table and they sat down next to Nearly Headless Nick. Pearly white and semitransparent, Nick was dressed tonight in his usual doublet, but with a particularly large ruff, which looked extra festive.  
"Good evening!" He beamed at them before floating off to great the other students.  
"Someone's excited." Jessica smirked.  
"All the teachers seem a bit eager, don't they?" Hermione said.  
"Do you suppose it has something to do with what Bill and Charlie were saying earlier?" Harry wondered. His three friends simultaneously shrugged in response.  
"Hiya Harry!" Another eager voice called out. It was Collin Creevey, a third year who idolized Harry.  
"Hello Collin." The four friends said in unison.  
"Harry, guess what? Guess what, Harry? My brother's starting! My brother, Dennis!" Collin beamed.  
"Er... Good." Harry said, somewhat uneasily.  
"He's really excited!" Collin said, practically bouncing up and down. "I just hope he's in Gryffindor! Keep your fingers crossed, okay, Harry? Please, Harry!"  
"Will do, Collin." Harry nodded. Collin gave him one last grin before skipping off to his seat. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and turned toward Hermione. "Siblings are usually in the same house, aren't they?"  
"Not necessarily." Hermione said, knowledgeably. "Parvati's twin sister's in Ravenclaw, and they're identical."  
"Imagine if Lavender also had a twin?" Jessica said, thoughtfully.  
"Why would I want to imagine something like that?" Hermione said, already dreading the thought.  
"Just saying." Jessica shrugged.  
"Hey – where's the new DADA teacher?" Ron said, suddenly. He'd been observing the staff table and had only realised there was someone missing. Hagrid, of course, was still fighting his way across the lake with the first years; Professor McGonagall was presumably supervising the drying of the entrance hall floor, but there was another empty chair too.  
"Maybe they couldn't get anyone!" Hermione said, looking anxious.  
"I can't decide whether that's good or not." Jessica said, mostly to herself.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows. Jessica looked at him, quite startled. "I mean, you seem a bit out of it today."  
"You have been a bit quiet." Ron nodded.  
"There's a thunderstorm going on outside, of course I'm not okay." Jessica spat, irritably. Although that wasn't the real reason, it was the best answer she could come up with for now.

Before anyone could comment on Jessica's sudden mood change, the doors of the Great Hall opened and silence fell. Professor McGonagall was leading a long line of first years up to the top of the hall. The students appeared to have swum across the lake, rather than sailed. All of them were shivering with a combination of cold and nerves.  
"I bet you anything that's Collin's brother." Ron grinned, as he nodded toward a little mousey both, who was wearing Hagrid's moleskin coat. Though, it looked more like the boy was wearing a furry circus tent.  
Professor McGonagall pulled out the old Sorting Hat and placed it on a stool. Not a moment later, it broke into song:

A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fin.  
They shared a wish  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favorites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!

"That's not the song it sang when we were sorted." Harry said, as the Great Hall rang applause.  
"It sings a different one every year. You would know if you and Ron wouldn't get in so much trouble at the beginning of every year." Hermione said as Harry watched Professor McGonagall unroll a large scroll of parchment.

Jessica, however, wasn't paying any attention to what was going on in the Great Hall. During the song, she'd caught a glimpse of the Slytherin table. Draco had looked her in the eyes, crossed his arms, and tapped his right elbow with two fingers. That was _their _thing. It was their way of letting the other know when one had something important to say. It was likely something about what he wanted to say earlier. Once the Great Hall had broken into applause, Draco slipped out of the crowd and headed out. Jessica knew she would most likely get a few questions afterwards, but last time Draco had used that particular signal, he told her his grandfather had passed away. He was very close to his grandfather.  
"I'll be right back." Jessica said, as she stood up from her spot.  
"Where are you going? The feast's about to start." Hermione said, in a very motherly tone.  
"I'll be back for food, don't worry." Jessica said, waving a hand around.  
"Probably needs the loo or something." Ron shrugged, once Jessica was out of hearing range.

Waiting further down the hall, by the entrance of the stairs, was Draco Malfoy. He was pacing and cracking his knuckles – he was nervous about something.  
"Alright, spill." Jessica sighed. Draco stopped pacing and stared at her for a few good seconds, before Jessica began clicking her fingers in his face. "Did you drag me all the way out here just to stare at me?"  
"Something's going to happen." He said, suddenly, catching Jessica completely off guard.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"That's just it – I don't know. I just know something's going to happen. You know my father, you know what he's like, but he's been worse. Your mother's been around a lot lately, and it's always hushed conversations and rushed meetings. I heard her mention something about travelling. I think she's recruiting." Draco said, in a hushed and fast paced voice.  
"Recruiting for what?" Jessica asked, confused.  
"What do you mean, for what? The Dark Lord's followers, of course." Draco spat.  
"Don't be ridiculous, Draco-"  
"When are you going to wake up and realise she's not who you thought she was? Your mother is a death eater. Your mother is with t_hem_. The only thing that matters to her is what the Dark Lord wants. She's not even faking it, Jess. She's not a good person." Draco said. He hadn't intended to sound so harsh, but he couldn't help it.  
"I... I know she's with them, okay? But... Maybe there's a reason. I refuse to believe she's kept this hidden for so long for no reason." Jessica said, forcefully holding back her tears. She hated this new emotional faze she was going through. Was it hormones?  
"There's definitely a reason, but it's not going to be something you'll like." Draco muttered.  
"What else do you know?" Jessica asked, curiously. "Why do you always know more than you should?"  
"Because I live with Lucius Malfoy, remember?" Draco smirked.  
"Well tell me then!" Jessica said, exasperated.  
"No." Draco replied, flatly. Jessica puffed out her cheeks and was just about ready to reply, but Draco raised a hand and continued talking. "I won't tell you anything I know before I know it for sure. Besides, where's the fun in that?"  
"This isn't a game, Draco." Jessica growled.  
"Are you sure? We're definitely stuck in a win-lose situation... Sounds pretty much like a game to me." Draco smirked. He was glad to have finally found some amusement in this conversation. He hated showing his vulnerable side, even if it was to Jessica – someone who's known him since forever.  
"Fine. You want a game? I'll give you a bloody game, and believe me, you're going to lose." Jessica spat, irritably. She wasn't even entirely sure what she was talking about, but she felt irritated – and hungry. Not the best of combinations.  
"We'll see, Selwyn." Draco smiled. "I'm going to eat in the kitchens tonight. I can't be bothered with Pansy and Millicent. You're welcome to join me."  
Despite their slight discussion and practically declaration of war, Jessica shrugged and began to follow the taller boy toward the kitchens. She loved her friends, but right now, she didn't want to be with them.

The house elves were busy cleaning various stains in the kitchens when the two walked in. One house elf looked up and tried her best not to sigh. They all knew who the two students were – and who their parents were. The last thing they wanted was to upset the two students.  
"How may we serve you, master?" The house elf asked, as Draco walked up to her. Jessica sat herself on a stool and waited patiently. Draco always knew what to get her anyway.  
"Ask Pepper for my usual and the same for my... Friend." Draco said, before turning on his heels and heading back to where Jessica sat. The house elf bowed – even though Draco didn't see – and went off to fetch Pepper.  
"I'll never hear the end of this if anyone finds out." Jessica smirked.  
"Yet, you seem amused." Draco said, lifting an eyebrow.  
"I don't know... I sometimes regret pushing towards Gryffindor." Jessica sighed. "Not much I can do now, obviously, but I just feel like it would've been so much easier."  
"You're just saying that because people would expect your mother to be evil." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
"You're not evil." Jessica said, faintly. Draco snorted and focused on poking an apple that sat peacefully in a fruit bowl. "I'm serious! You act like a jerk, make smart remarks when you're nervous, cry in dark hidden corners-"  
"I do not." Draco muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"Yes you do." Jessica taunted. "I know everything about you Draco. You can't deny it."  
"Fine..." Draco said, as he stretched his back out and leaned forward on the table once again, glaring into Jessica's eyes. "The amount of things that scare you is ridiculous. You're likely to cry over anything, despite never admitting you're highly emotional. _You _make smart remarks when you're nervous or scared. You do things without thinking. You're reasonably temperamental and extremely stubborn."  
"Am not." Jessica mumbled, with a pout.  
"Oh, and you pout whenever you don't get your way." Draco smirked. "You may know me well, but I know you better than you know yourself."  
"Oh get a hold of yourself, Malfoy." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"You puff your cheeks out when you're angry." Draco continued, as Pepper set two plates of food on the table, and two goblets. "You bite your tongue on the right when you're writing, left if you're drawing. You still sleep with Roary and can't fall asleep without him. You don't sleep at all if you hear thunder or see lightning. You like eggs, but hate the smell – especially in the mornings. No one should ever steal Pumpkin Pasties from you, unless they wish to die. You used to hide under your bed when you heard people fighting in the house. You ran away from your home, when you were eight, because-"  
"Okay!" Jessica laughed, raising her hands in defeat. "I get it. Now will you please just shut up?"  
Draco smirked and tried to focus on his food. They ate in silence – they only glanced at each other every now and then, but turned away before the other could see.

"I'm really sorry to bother you, Master and Miss, but Professor McGonagall has asked me to let you know that you should both return to the Great Hall for the announcements." The house elf said, as she cautiously stood before them. Jessica nodded and gulped down the contents in her goblet.

x.x

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." Gasps, groans, whines and cries were heard throughout the entire hall as Jessica and Draco casually walked back in. She was very much grateful that no one was paying attention to them. She made her way back to her friends and sat down, as if nothing happened.  
"You missed the feast!" Ron said, bewildered. Jessica shrugged and focused her attention on Professor Dumbledore. She heard Hermione mutter a few words about house elves and slave work, but she didn't pay much attention. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy. However, I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"  
But at that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open. Jessica was practically curled up into a ball, shaking. Ron patted her on the back, as Hermione and Harry both attempted a few soothing words. Harry took notice of the sudden commotion and directed his attention toward that for a few moments. A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black travelling cloak. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled hair, and then began to walk toward the teachers' table. A dull clunk echoed through the hall on his every other step. He reached the end of the top table, turned right and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling, just as Jessica was lifting her head up, making her squeal and curl back into a ball once more. She felt a pair of strong hands massage her tight muscles.  
"You're such a scaredy-cat." Josh teased.  
"Shut up!" Jessica mumbled in her arms. Josh chuckled and hugged his baby sister. "Stupid, stupid, stupid ceiling!"  
"Alright, alright. It'll be over soon." Josh said, with a smirk on his face. He then turned to the other three and raised an eyebrow. "Who would've thought we'd have Mad-Eye-Moody as our DADA teacher."  
"Mad-Eye-Moody?" Harry asked, confused.  
"The auror?" Dean Thomas asked, leaning in closer.  
"Wasn't he locked up in Azkaban?" Ron said, his voice trembling slightly.  
"They say he's a mad hatter." Josh said, visibly amused by the younger student's reactions.  
Harry looked over at the man once again. He had a face unlike any other. It looked as though it had been carved out of weathered wood by someone who had only the vaguest idea of what human faces were supposed to look like, and was none too skilled with a chisel. Every inch of skin seemed to be scarred. The mouth looked like a diagonal gash, and a large chuck of the nose was missing. But it was the man's eyes that made him frightening. One of them was small, dark, and beady. The other was large, round as a coin, and a vivid, electric blue. The blue eye was moving ceaselessly, without blinking, and was rolling up, down, and from side to side. When Dumbledore formally introduced the man as Professor Moody, everyone was far too frightened to even applaud.

"As I was saying before..." Joshua tapped his sister on the shoulder before he went back to his seat. Jessica wiped away the fallen tears and stared out at Dumbledore with red, puffy eyes. "We have the honour of hosting a very exciting even over the coming months. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year!"  
"NO WAY!" Fred, George and Josh practically screamed.  
"Some of you will know what this tournament involves, so please be patient and allow your minds to wander freely while I explain to those who do not know. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities. The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."  
"I'm definitely in." Josh grinned.  
"Us too!" Fred and George chimed.  
"Although I know all of you are eager to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts, the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Mafic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age – that is to say, seventeen or older – will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration." Groans and whines echoed throughout the hall, especially from the Gryffindor table. However, Dumbledore continued to speak, raising his voice just a little so everyone could still hear him. "This is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tasks will be difficult and dangerous. Now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop, chop!"

x.x

"Where were you during dinner?" Hermione asked, as she got ready to head to bed. Jessica was pulling out her books from her trunk and fixing everything around her bed.  
"Eating in the kitchens." Jessica mumbled.  
"Why?" Hermione asked, curiously.  
"Because the Great Hall was too crowded." Jessica shrugged.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked, worriedly. "You can tell me if something's wrong, you know?"  
"Mmm..." Jessica hummed.  
"You _are _going to bed early, right?" Hermione said, almost pleadingly.  
"Not until this storm dies down." Jessica said, as she exited the room. Hermione sighed and tucked herself into bed. There was something wrong with her friend and she'd have to figure it out. She had the slight feeling Jessica hadn't eaten alone at dinner. She walked back in with Draco Malfoy – that couldn't have been a coincidence. Were they getting along now? Not that she would mind – she'd actually prefer it. But she didn't want Jessica to feel as though she had to hide it.

Harry was downstairs with Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus. They were always the lasts ones down in the common room.  
"I wanted to put my name in, but now I can't." Seamus huffed.  
"Just use an aging potion, or something." Jessica said, as she walked in and sat on the empty armchair. She curled herself up into a ball and opened up her 'Big Book of Fairy Tales'. Harry let out a breathy laugh when he saw the book. He'd lost count of how many times Jessica had read the exact same story.  
"Aren't you hungry?" Ron asked, narrowing his eyes.  
"We just ate." Neville said, in shock.  
"She didn't!" Ron said, accusingly. "She skipped out on the feast. Which, by the way, was as delicious as ever."  
"I ate in the kitchens, Ron." Jessica mumbled.  
"Why?" Ron asked, however he fell silent when Harry glared at him. Harry had felt like there was something wrong ever since the train ride. He couldn't help but wonder whether or not it had anything to do with Draco Malfoy.  
"We should really get some sleep." Dean said, after a slight moment of silence.  
"Yeah, I might do just that. I'm shattered." Ron said, getting up. "You coming, Harry?"  
"I'll be right there." Harry nodded, glancing warily at Jessica. Ron understood what Harry meant and quickly exited the room. He was never comfortable with talks about feelings anyway. Seamus, Dean and Neville quickly followed Ron upstairs and left Harry to do his work. "So..."  
"Mmm..."  
"Alright, what's wrong? It's starting to get to me already." Harry said, trying to sound a bit irritated – even though he wasn't in the slightest.  
"Nothing's wrong."  
"Liar." Harry said. He moved so that his was facing his friend, crossed his legs and rested his elbows on his thighs. "Was it Malfoy? Did he say something to you? I saw you walk back in with him."  
"I thought no one saw that." Jessica said, furrowing her eyebrows. Harry snorted.  
"Did he say something?" Harry asked, trying to get the seriousness back into the conversation.  
"No..." Jessica replied, faintly.  
"Stop lying to me and tell me what happened." Harry sighed.  
"Nothing happened." Jessica shrugged.  
"Then why are you like this?" Harry asked.  
"Like what?" Jessica raised an eyebrow and Harry groaned. "I'm fine, okay? You lot are just being paranoid... I'm just tired... There's nothing more to it."  
"Then sleep..." Harry noticed the bright bolt of lightning that cracked across the night sky and realised she wouldn't be sleeping any time soon. "Just... Just promise that you'll tell me if something's wrong, okay?"  
"Mmm..."  
"Stop humming your answers." Harry chuckled.  
"Mmm..." Jessica hummed again. She then looked up from her book and smirked. Next thing she knew, a cushion landed on her face.

* * *

**No idea when the next one will be up... It depends on my freetime. Performance in 16 days, so most likely after that. in other news - SUPER JUNIOR - SUPER SHOW 5 IN LONDON NOVEMBER 9TH! HELL-TO-THE-YEAH!**

**Definitely going. Nothing to do that day, already checked. WOOOHOOO! So happy right now, can't even explain it. **

**So, again, really sorry and I'll see you all next time. XOXO**

ps - no I haven't forgotten about my naruto fic (if anyone here reads it kk) i just haven't had time nor inspiration. it's coming along though... VERY slowly :p 


	7. Skeeta's Article

**See how lovely I am? I'm here! With an update! Annnd... Well, I just hope you like it. Yes, I know I'm definitely NOT rushing this story, but it's on purpose. Not sure when Beuxbatons and Dumstrang arrive, but not too long now!**

**Dream Lightning - I won't be half a year! hahahaha. I hope at least! **

**Meganallard - AAAAH QUE LINDA VOCE VOLTOU! *-* Mas voce, as always, vou respondendo via facebook, melhor :p **

**Okay, lets just get to it! I still need to clean the kitchen, sleep and get ready for tomorrow. Auditions for solos, headshots, promo pics for our 2014 performance! Oh gawd, long day ahead! **

* * *

**Skeeta's Article **

"Today's not so bad... We've got Herbology with the Hufflepuff's, Care of Magical Creatures – damn, we're still with the Slytherin's." Ron groaned.  
"Double Divination this afternoon." Harry sighed.  
"I don't understand why neither of you dropped that ridiculous class." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
"My dad would probably kill me if I did." Jessica muttered. Her three friends gave her a questioning look, but she focused her attention on her bowl of cereal.  
"But I doubt he would mind if you took up Arithmancy instead. It's very interesting." Hermione nodded.  
"And it would also drive me insane." Jessica smirked.  
"I noticed you're eating again." Ron said, as he watched Hermione add a generous amount of jam to her toast.  
"Why? Wasn't she eating before?" Jessica asked, confused.  
"Hermione thinks we treat the house elves like slaves and was planning a protest." Ron said.  
"I've decided there are better ways of making a stand about elf rights." Hermione said, with her nose in the air.  
"Right, sure." Ron sniggered.  
There was a sudden rustling noise above them, and a hundred owls came soaring through the open windows carrying the morning mail. Seamus Finnigan received his usual Daily Prophet and gasped loudly when he saw the picture on the front page. He nudged Harry, who was closest to him, and shoved the Prophet in his face.  
"What's wrong?" Ron asked, curiously.  
"Nothing!" Harry and Seamus said in unison.  
"Don't be ridiculous, both of you. What's wrong?" Hermione said. Harry frowned slightly and placed the newspaper on the table. Jessica leaned forward, curious to know what all the fuss was about. She regretted it instantly, though.

_SCANDAL OF THE YEAR!  
There have been many anonymous reports that have lead us to believe that Athos Selwyn, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has divorced his wife of many years. However, there has now been confirmation by none other than Ministry's Pius Thicknesse. According to Thicknesse, Elena Graham, daughter of former Head of Investigations Department, Louis Graham, has grown tired of the married life and looked elsewhere for a bit of excitement. Despite the scandal, it is unlikely to affect Selwyn's popularity. However, it is impossible to say the same for Elena Graham. It is believed she attacked her son, Joshua (16) with an unforgivable curse after he went looking for her. Officials claim they cannot make an arrest without proof and none have managed to get in contact with Athos Selwyn. No news on how the three children are handling the scandal. _

Jessica's face darkened. There were many students glancing over at the Gryffindor table. It was only a matter of minutes before the entire school knew everything. Who would've said something to Rita Skeeta? Why did she always know everything about everyone?  
"Jess..." Hermione began, cautiously. "Do you want to go outside or-"  
"Just leave me alone." Jessica spat, as she got up and stormed out the Great Hall.

She had to find out who opened their big mouth, and when she did, that person would have hell to pay. She also wanted a personal word with Rita Skeeta. How dare the woman write anything about her family. What happens between her parents should stay between her parents. Yes, she also wanted her mother to get some form of punishment for using the Cruciatus Curse on her brother, but that didn't mean the entire school had to know about it too.  
"Jess, wait!"  
Was she hearing things, or was that really Cedric Diggory calling out to her? She didn't care. She didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to speak to anyone. She continued walking, without really caring where she was going. She just allowed her feet to take her wherever they wanted to go. She climbed countless stairs, but didn't slow down once.  
"Please just wait! I just want to talk."  
She didn't need anyone's pity. She didn't want to hear how sorry they were that her mother was an evil Death Eater, and how she'll most likely end up the same. She didn't want to hear any of it. She didn't care for any of it.  
"Jessica!" She stopped, only because Cedric managed to grab hold on her arm. She hadn't realised she was crying already. "It's okay, the story will die down. You don't have to worry about it."  
"Please just go away."  
"No..." Cedric said. "Look, I don't know what happened and I don't care if you don't want to tell me, but please don't let this get to you. It was written by Rita Skeeta, for all we know it's just another publicity stunt of hers. You know what she's like."  
"I don't care what she's like!" Jessica shouted. "It's no one's business what happens in my home! It's no one's business what my mother does or doesn't do! It's no one's business that-"  
"Jess, calm down, okay?" Cedric said, trying to soothe the irritated girl.  
"Don't tell me to calm down!"

"Diggory! I'll take it from here." Cedric spun round. He furrowed his eyebrows and stared at the boy before him. He knew all too well how Draco Malfoy was. Why would he want to take over? He would most likely just tease and make things worse.  
"I think I can handle this." Cedric nodded.  
"I highly doubt that." Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
Jessica groaned, loudly, and stomped off. She didn't want any of them. She wanted to be alone. She didn't care if she got detention for missing classes, but she didn't want to see anyone. Surprisingly enough, no one followed her this time.  
"Why can't you leave her alone, Malfoy?" Cedric sighed.  
"Why can't you?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"She's upset enough as it is, and-"  
"I know. I can tell." Draco said, rolling his eyes again. "Selwyn and I go way back, Diggory. You don't have to worry about me making things worse when they're already as shit as they can get."  
"Good." Cedric nodded. "Because you'd regret it if you made it worse."  
"Who knew you, of all people, would be capable of threats." Draco smirked. He walked off before Cedric could think of a comeback. He had to find Jessica... And he was quite certain he knew where she'd be.

x.x

Harry made an attempt of going after Jessica, but he'd been immediately held back by Hermione. Jessica had been acting strange lately, almost as though she was either in a world of her own, or wishing she actually could be. He knew what her mother had done, he knew she hadn't taken it too well, but he couldn't help but wonder if there was more.  
"I'll let Professor McGonagall know what happened if she doesn't show up for class today." Hermione said.  
"Shouldn't someone go find her?" Ron asked, worriedly.  
"No." Hermione said, sending both boys a warning glare. "She won't listen to us right now. She needs time. Right now, the only one that has a right to force her into talking would be her brother." "Where's he gone then?" Ron muttered.  
"It's none of your business, Ronald. Now hurry up and eat so we can get to class." Hermione ordered.

Harry spotted the blond Selwyn across the hallway, as soon as he exited the Great Hall. It was hard to tell whether or not Joshua had read the Daily Prophet, but he wasn't willing to wait to find out.  
"I'll be right back." Harry said. He dashed off quickly, before Hermione could grab hold of him. He could tell that Joshua was aware of all the stares he was receiving, but he continued to stroll down the hall as if he owned the place. Harry had to admit, Josh knew how to play it cool – and it _always _worked in his favour.  
"Where you running off to?" Josh asked, once he spotted Harry heading his direction.  
"Did you read it?" Harry asked, urgently.  
"Yeah... I don't care what Skeeta writes about me." Joshua shrugged.  
"Well Jess cares." Harry said, raising an eyebrow. Joshua sighed and nodded. "I don't know where she is, though. She kinda stormed off a while ago, and-"  
"Relax, I've got it sorted." Joshua grinned.  
"Oh my God, Josh, are you okay?" Lavender Brown squealed as she came running down the hall.  
"We read it all, please tell us you're alright." Parvati added.  
"You should tell the authorities, seeing as they can't get in touch with your father!" Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister, said. Joshua smirked at the three girls, before strolling down the hall once again.  
"He's so brave!" Parvati said.  
"I can't believe he's being so strong for us!" Lavender sighed, dramatically.  
"Oh, hello, Harry!" Padma said, with a wide grin, before waving goodbye and running off after a group of Ravenclaw students.  
"Er... Hello." Harry said, somewhat confused.  
"Please convince Josh to appeal against his mother for us, Harry!" Lavender begged.  
"Yeah! You and Ron are always hanging around him." Parvati nodded.  
Although Harry wasn't too fond of Lavender and Parvati's fan-girl-moments, he couldn't help but agree.

x.x

Draco was nearly out of breath by the time he reached the Astronomy Tower. If only Jessica had easily located hiding places. He walked slowly up the stairs, so he wouldn't startle her. He could hear the sniffs and quiet sobs.  
"Go away!" She said, weakly. They were alike at times like these. Vulnerability is something they didn't share with others. He understood perfectly, but that didn't mean he was going to leave. He had to stop being such a coward. So what if she was in Gryffindor? So what if she was friends with Potter. He'd tolerate all of it.  
"I've sent my father a letter, asking him to kill the story." Draco said, softly.  
"I said go away!"  
"Who cares what the school thinks? They won't think badly of you, if that's what you're worried about." Draco said, as he approached her a little more. "It's the first day back, Jess. By this time next week, Potter will have been given another death threat from Trelawney and everything will be back to normal."  
"Nothing's normal anymore." Jessica muttered.  
"We'll make it normal." Draco shrugged. Jessica groaned loudly. "We'll start by heading to class."  
"I don't feel like it." Jessica mumbled, though it was hard to tell with her head buried in her arms.  
"I don't care whether or not you feel like it. If you don't go to class, you'll end up in detention – with Snape." Draco smirked.  
"I don't give a rat's ass." Jessica continued to mumble.  
"You're going to have to work with me here, Jess." Draco sighed.  
"Why'd you care anyway?" Jessica asked, irritably. She finally looked him in the eyes and all he could see was pain. He felt something sting inside him. He'd seen her upset before, and been upset also, but it was starting to feel different. He was becoming a little too different for his liking. What was he to do? Listen to Blaise's words and just give everything a chance? What would his father say to that? "Well... Why do you care?"  
"I..."

"Because I like you..."

That's what he wanted to say. It was strange. Simple words – nothing too complicated about the phrase – but he couldn't say it. What would she say if he said it? She was probably too busy with Potter, or Diggory. What was he compared to Diggory?

Wait –

Did he doubt himself? He, _Draco Malfoy_, the one who had potential of owning the school, the one who was feared by all first years, did he doubt himself? He was much better than Diggory and Potter put together!

Wasn't he?

"You're so weird sometimes." Jessica muttered.  
"Fine. Sulk all you want. I'm not going to get detention because of this." What was he saying? He wanted to smack himself. Why wasn't his mouth doing what his brain was telling it to do?  
"Yes, I will sulk all I want." Jessica spat, irritably.  
"Good. Have fun then." What was wrong with him? He wanted to take it all back. He wanted to stay there and make it all better. He wanted to be more like Potter...

More like Potter? Even the thought made him sick.

"Just get lost, Malfoy." Jessica muttered from beneath her arms.

Brilliant, now he'd done it. He always said the wrong thing when it came to Jessica. Why? He should search for a spell that allowed his brain to function the way he wanted it to.  
"Let me know if you need anything."  
Jessica didn't respond – not that he expected her to. She must think he's bipolar. Perhaps he is? It would explain many things. Yes, he was bipolar. He face palmed. What girl, in her right mind, would want a bipolar boyfriend?

Boyfriend...

What was wrong with him?

x.x

Jessica met her fellow classmates in time for their second lesson. She'd stopped by the greenhouses at the end of Professor Sprout's lesson, but she'd already been excused. Even the teachers pitied her and her family. However she wasn't going to show anyone her weak side. Her brother had arrived at the Astronomy Tower not too long after Draco had left. He seemed perfectly normal – smug even. He managed to convince her, without the need of words, that some things were best left untold. Like her pain, for example. So she knew what she was going to do...

"How are you feeling?" Ron asked. Jessica could tell he was hesitant, as though she'd explode at any moment.  
"Fine." Jessica grinned. Hermione and Harry stared at her curiously. "Seriously. I've cried all I needed to cry, screamed, and now I'm fine. Rita Skeeta's a cow and she'll get what she deserves sooner or later."  
"Don't you dare do anything to her, Jess! You could get in serious trouble." Hermione scolded.  
"Who said _I _was going to do anything?" Jessica said, with an innocent look. However, it soon turned into a smirk.  
"Glad to have you back, Jess." Harry grinned.  
"Come on then, we've got Hagrid's lesson next." Ron said, eagerly.

Hagrid was standing outside his hut, one hand on Fang's collar. There were several open wooden crates on the ground at his feet, and Fang was whimpering and straining at his collar, apparently keen to investigate the contents more closely.  
"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, happily. Jessica stared at the wooden crate curiously. There was an odd rattling noise coming from it. "Better wait fer the Slytherins. They won' want ter miss this – blast-ended skrewts!"  
"Blast-ended what?" Harry asked, confused. Hagrid nodded at the crate. Lavender and Parvati shuffled forward, feeling curious.  
"Gross!" Lavender squealed. The creatures looked like deformed, shell less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over one another, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes.  
"They ain't that bad!" Hagrid beamed, excitedly. However, none of the students could agree. To make matters worse, the creatures smelt of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a skrewt, and with a small _phut_, it would be propelled forward. "Jus' hatched, so yer'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"  
"Why would we _want _to do that?" Said a cold voice. The Slytherin's had arrived. The owner of the annoyed, cold voice was none other than Draco Malfoy. As usual, he walked side by side with Blaise Zabini, and was closely followed by a chuckling Crabbe and Goyle. "I mean, what do they do? What's the point of having them?"  
"Well..." Hagrid thought for a slight moment, and after a few moments of pause, he cleared his throat and stared at the Slytherin's. "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yer'll want ter try 'em on a few different things. I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer. I got ant eggs, frog livers, an' a bit of grass snake – just try 'em out with a bit of each."  
Jessica mostly watched the other students deal with their skrewts. She was still building up the courage to get close to them, let alone feed them. If it weren't for Hagrid, she wouldn't even be in this lesson anymore. She loved animals, but she had her limits.  
"Ouch! It got me!" Dean yelled, after about ten minutes. Hagrid rushed over to him, looking anxious. "Its end exploded!"  
"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off." Hagrid nodded.  
"What are these pointy things?" Hermione asked, curiously.  
"Some of 'em have got stings." Hagrid said, enthusiastically. "They're the males. The females 'ave got sorta sucker things on their bellies... Ter suck blood."  
"Well, I can see why we're trying to keep them alive. Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting and bite all at once?" Malfoy said, sarcastically.  
"At least I know what I'm getting you for Christmas this year, Draco." Jessica said, in a sarcastically sweet voice. Draco glared at her in response.

"Well, at least the skrewts are small." Ron said, as they made their way back up the castle for lunch, an hour later.  
"For now at least. Once Hagrid's found out what they eat, I expect they'll be six feet long." Hermione said, exasperatedly.  
"I wonder what's for lunch." Harry said quickly, hoping to avoid a discussion between Hermione and Ron.  
"I'm not really that hungry, to be honest." Jessica sighed.  
"Don't you dare start!" Hermione said, stopping right in front of Jessica and not allowing her to go any further. "I've allowed certain things to slide, I've given you space to sulk as much as you like, but you're not going to shut any of us out any longer!"  
"Hermione..." Ron said, glancing around at the older students, who were staring at them as they walked past.  
"I'm not shutting anyone out anymore, okay? Just not really that hungry." Jessica said, as normally as she could.  
"What are you going to do then?" Hermione asked, curiously.  
"We're going down to lake." Harry said quickly. He grabbed hold of Jessica's arm and dragged her back outside, before Ron or Hermione could say anything.

"We're not _really _going down to the lake, are we?" Jessica practically whined, as she allowed herself to be dragged around by Harry.  
"We might." He said, as he glanced back.  
Jessica remained silent until Harry finally stopped walking and sat down on the grass. They had an hour to kill before their Divination lesson, but Jessica had hoped she'd be alone for the hour. Perhaps she shouldn't have changed her humour so suddenly – at least then her friends wouldn't be so suspicious.  
"So..." Jessica said, as she sat down next to Harry.  
"What did your brother say to you?" Harry asked, curiously.  
"Nothing much... I just decided it would be pointless to worry so much about what Rita Skeeta says. I know what the truth is and what isn't." Jessica shrugged.  
"Even though what she wrote was true?" Harry wondered.  
"Who cares?" Jessica chuckled.  
"I care... You care... A lot of people care, Jess. You _do _know that it's likely Mrs. Weasley will want to talk to you once she reads the paper, right?" Harry said. He wasn't convinced by his friend's attitude.  
"Harry... I'm fine. I really am, okay?" Jessica sighed. "But you're going to end up getting on my nerves if you keep this up."  
"Fine." Harry sighed. Jessica grinned triumphantly. "Who do you suppose will get a death omen this year?"  
"You, of course! You're the boy-who-lived, remember?" Jessica grinned. "Everything strange will always point to you."  
"Wow, thanks for that." Harry chuckled.  
"You're welcome." Jessica nodded.  
"Would be funny if Ron got it, though." Harry grinned, mischievously.  
"That would just give the poor boy a heart attack." Jessica said. She sighed loudly, dropped her body onto the grass and stared up at the cloudy sky. "But I'll admit it would be pretty hilarious."  
"Maybe we should drop it." Harry wondered.  
"I'm _not _doing Arithmancy. Have you _seen _the crazy calculations Hermione spends hours on?" Jessica said.  
"Nope..." Harry said, shaking his head.  
"Lucky you." Jessica muttered. "She once tried to explain the simple side of Arithmancy. Needless to say, it took me forever to fall asleep afterwards."  
"Nothing new there." Harry chuckled, before also dropping his body onto the grass and staring up at the sky.  
"Have you heard anything new from Sirius?" Jessica asked, as she observed a rabbit shaped cloud.  
"Not yet. I actually want to ask him something..." Harry said, thoughtfully.  
"If you mention the article-"  
"He's probably aware of it, or at least will be eventually." Harry sighed. "Besides, what makes you think I'd mention it?"  
"Because you're you." Jessica said, rolling her eyes.  
"True... I was going to, anyway." Harry grinned. Jessica slapped his shoulder and glared at him, angrily. "Just kidding around, Jess! You really need to work on your sense of humour."  
"And you need to work on yours." Jessica said, still glaring. Harry chuckled and nudged his friend playfully.

x.x

Jessica, Harry and Ron made themselves comfortable at the small circular table, which had a crystal ball sat in the middle. The familiar sweet perfume spread around the stuffy room.  
"Good day." Said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney. The thin woman with enormous glasses, which made her eyes appear far too large for her face, peered down at Harry with the same tragic expression she always wore whenever she saw him. "You are preoccupied, my dear. My inner eye sees past your brave face to the troubled soul within. I regret to say that your worries are not baseless. I see difficult times ahead for you, alas... Most difficult... I fear the thing you dread will indeed come to pass... And perhaps sooner than you think..."  
"I think you've got Harry mixed up with Jessica, Professor!" Lavender Brown said, as she skipped into the classroom. Jessica rolled her eyes at the blonde girl and tried her best to ignore her. "I'm certain you read the paper this morning, didn't you Professor? Do you think Elena Graham's guilty?"  
"Do you think Lavender's going to get smacked or punched, Professor?" Jessica said, through gritted teeth. Ron and Harry grabbed hold of her sleeve, before she could jump on Lavender.  
"Just ignore her." Ron whispered.

"Alright my dears, it is time for us to consider the stars." Trelawney said. "The movements of the planets and the mysterious portents they reveal only to those who understand the steps of the celestial dance. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays..."  
However Jessica didn't hear the rest of what Trelawney had to say. With her head rested in her crossed arms, she closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep – something she'd been wanting to do all night, but hadn't because of the thunderstorm. She awoke, unsure of how long later, to the sound of Ron's laughter. Trelawney must've said something quite epic.  
"I've got two Neptune's here..." Harry said, as he stared at his piece of parchment. Jessica stretched her back and arms, and yawned. She leaned forward, with droopy eyes, and tried to understand what Harry was talking about.  
"Ah!" Ron said, imitating Trelawney's mystical whisper. "When two Neptune's appear in the sky, it is a sure sign that a midget in glasses is being born, Harry!"  
Jessica chuckled at Ron's teasing words, which were obviously directed at Harry.  
"Wrong, Ron. Jess doesn't wear glasses." Harry grinned. Jessica glared at him, as he exchanged a high-five with Ron. Seamus, Dean and Neville, who sat right behind them, had to curl themselves into a ball to keep from laughing loudly.  
"Professor, look! I think I've got something! Oooh, which one's that, Professor?" Lavender squealed excitedly.  
"It is Uranus, my dear." Trelawney said, peering down at the chart.  
"Can I have a look at Uranus too, Lavender?" Ron said. Jessica and Harry immediately burst out laughing, both unable to stifle it in the slightest. Most unfortunately, Professor Trelawney heard Ron, loud and clear, and it was this that made her give them so much homework at the end of the class.  
"A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart!" She snapped, sounding a lot like Professor McGonagall. "I want it ready to hand in next Monday, no excuses!"

"I don't care if I have to spend forty-eight hours writing this up. What you said, Ron, was priceless!" Jessica beamed, as they walked across the hall.  
"I actually think it was rather disrespectful." Hermione said, shaking her head.  
"You should've seen Lavender's face, though! Bright red!" Jessica grinned. "Besides, she's had it coming for a while."  
"I think you've been acting a little too vengeful lately." Hermione laughed.  
"She almost pounced on Lavender, she did!" Ron said.  
"Alright, alright. No need to tell on me." Jessica said, sticking her tongue out.  
"She would probably be in the Hospital wing if we hadn't held onto her." Harry grinned.  
"She'd be across the ocean by now, if I had gotten my hands on her." Jessica muttered, mostly to herself, but her friends heard her. Harry and Ron snorted, but Hermione didn't seem too pleased.  
"You really need to watch what you say or do, Jess. Your dad might be one of the governor's, but that doesn't mean-"

"Was one of the governor's!" Crabbe said, as he glided into view.  
"According to Malfoy, some people don't want Mr. Selwyn on the school board after that scandal." Goyle grinned.  
"According to my fist, you're about to die." Jessica glared.  
"Jess!" Hermione squealed.  
"I'd like to see you try Selwyn. I'll break all your tiny bones." Crabbe said, as he approached the shorter girl.  
"Can you even spell the word 'bones'?" Jessica smirked, teasingly. Crabbe practically growled in response.  
"Just leave her alone." Ron said, nervously. Harry was already successfully holding onto Jessica's arm, because knowing her, she'd pounce on Crabbe and probably rip his hair out. However, Crabbe was triple her size, so he wouldn't want a fight between the two of them to break out.  
"Is there a problem here?" Josh asked. Jessica huffed, irritably, and pulled her arm out of Harry's grip.  
"I've got it sorted." She said, through gritted teeth, as she glared at Crabbe.  
"I would be scared if I were you, Crabbe. She got the violent side from me." Josh smirked. Crabbe was finally backing down, now that Josh was in the scene. No matter how mad he was at Jessica, he would never do anything in front of her brother. Her brother was downright terrifying.  
"You better watch your back, Selwyn." Crabbe said, before he shoved past them.  
"Honestly, Jessica, you're going to get yourself in trouble. I don't understand what's wrong with you." Hermione said, worriedly.  
"Nothing's wrong." Jessica said, rolling her eyes. She was about to start walking again, but someone stopped her.  
"You and I need to talk." Josh said, in a serious tone.

* * *

**Yes, I really do think you two need to talk. Now, there's actually a reason for Jess's behaviour... One of them obviously being thats she's frustrated with everything... but there's more. I shall not say anything else though! Until next time! xoxo**


	8. Mad-Eye-Moody

**Yeey update! And I'm too lazy to keep writing up here, so I'm just going to jump right into it! Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

**Mad-Eye-Moody**

"You and I need to talk." Josh said, in a serious tone.

With an irritated huff, Jessica complied and followed her brother away from her friends. He guided her across the hallways and up many stairs. It felt as though they'd walked the entire castle when he decided to finally stop. "Mum's up to something, and if you keep acting out, you'll just be playing into her game."  
"What are you-"  
"Do you really think Thicknesse would be smart enough to go to Skeeta on his own will? He doesn't have the word 'thick' in his name for no reason." Josh smirked.  
"I still don't understand what you're trying to say." Jessica said, as she puffed out her cheeks.  
"I can't explain it, because I'm still unsure myself. I just get the feeling it's all mum, though. So try to act a little more like me and pretend not to care? Trust me; it'll be much easier to handle the others." Josh said.  
"You're forgetting one minor detail, though." Jessica said, thoughtfully.  
"And what would that be?"  
"Dad." Jessica said, rolling her eyes, as if it were the most obvious thing. "Dad can always see right through you, and you know it. He also told us both to stay out of this and focus on school."  
"Don't worry about him." Josh smirked.  
"I really don't like that face you're making." Jessica said, worriedly.  
"Relax! I can handle dad. It's about time he and his best friends realised we're old enough to handle these things." Josh nodded.  
"What about Anna?" Jessica said, frowning.  
"It's her choice whether or not she wants to return. I can't do anything about that." Josh shrugged.  
"But we could at least try to find her." Jessica said.  
"We don't need to find her. She's fine and she'll come back when she feels like it." Josh smirked.  
"Why do I get the feeling you know exactly why she left and where she is?" Jessica said, almost groaning. If her two older siblings were keeping secrets from her, she was going to get very irritated.  
"No idea, Munchkin." Josh grinned. He turned on his heels and walked down the hallway once again.  
"Tell her to come back, Josh!" Jessica called out.

x.x

The next two days passed without great incident, unless you count Neville melting his sixth cauldron in Potions. Professor Snape, who seemed to have attained a new level of vindictiveness over the summer, gave Neville detention, and Neville returned from it in a state of nervous collapse. He had been made to disembowel a barrel full of horned toads.  
"You know why Snape's in such a foul mood, don't you?" Ron said, as he watched Hermione teach Neville a Scouring Charm to remove the frog guts from under his fingernails.  
"Yeah... Moody." Jessica nodded.  
"I reckon Snape's a bit scared of him, you know?" Harry said, thoughtfully.  
"What makes you say that?" Jessica questioned.  
"I don't know... I just get that impression." Harry shrugged.  
"Can't really imagine Snape being scared of anything, to be honest." Ron said.

The Gryffindor fourth years were looking forward to Moody's first lesson so much that they arrived early on Thursday lunchtime, and queued up outside his classroom before the bell rang. The only person missing was Hermione, who turned up just in time for the lesson.  
"Sorry, I was in the-"  
"Library." Jessica, Harry and Ron nodded in unison.  
"Come on, otherwise we won't get decent seats." Harry grinned, as he dragged Ron inside by the arm.  
They hurried toward the two desks in front of the teacher's desk, took out their copies of _'The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self Protection' _and waited, unusually quiet. They soon heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes.  
"You can put those away." He growled, stumping over to his desk and sitting down. "Those books – you won't need them."  
"Not a very good start." Hermione whispered to Jessica, as everyone returned their books to their bags.  
Moody took out a register, shook his long mane of hair out of his twisted and scarred face, and began to call out names, his normal eye moving steadily down the list while his magical eye swivelled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.  
"Right then, I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling dark creatures – you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?" Every student in the room nodded in agreement, but remained silent. "But you're behind – very behind – on dealing with curses. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark-"  
"Wait, you're not staying either?" Ron asked. Moody's magical eye spun round to stare at him. Moody let out a smile, but it made his heavily scarred face look more twisted and contorted than ever. Nevertheless, it was almost comforting for the others to see that he was capable of smiling.  
"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago... Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favour to Dumbledore... One year, and then back to my quiet retirement. So – straight into it..."

"I hope we get Lupin back next year. I'm sure the whole werewolf story would've died down by then." Jessica whispered. Hermione nodded, excitedly. Jessica wasn't too fond of having Mad-Eye-Moody as a teacher. She'd heard many of his stories as a child and she remembered meeting him once. He was, in fact, one of the main reasons she developed a fear of spiders – he had a pet tarantula, which he kept with him at all times. Said pet decided to escape when Moody went round to Selwyn Mansion. Jessica ended up finding it in between her dolls. She shivered slightly at the thought and tried to focus her attention on Moody. Even though she didn't like him that much, she still had to pay attention.  
"When it comes to Dark Arts, I believe in a practical approach. Which one of you can tell me how many unforgivable curses there are?" Moody said, as he eyed each and every student in the room.  
"Three, sir!" Dean Thomas shouted, just as Hermione's hand shot up. She glanced back and snarled at him, making Jessica bite the insides of her cheek so she wouldn't start giggling.  
"And they are so named..." Moody said, allowing the last word to linger.  
"Because they're unforgivable!" Hermione said, practically gasping. "The use of anyone of them will-"  
"Will earn you a one-way ticket to Azkaban. Correct." Moody smirked. "Now, the Ministry says I should only teach you counter-curses. They say you're too young, and should only start learning when you're in your sixth year. Well, I say different! You need to know what you're up against! You need to be prepared! You need to find another place to put your chewing gum besides underneath your desk, Mr. Finnigan!"  
Jessica furrowed her eyebrows and spun round, searching for Seamus Finnigan. Surely enough, the Irish boy was staring at Moody, with a guilty look. Moody had been writing everything down on the blackboard behind him as he spoke, how did he manage to see Seamus?  
"The old man can see from the back of his head!" Seamus exclaimed to Dean.  
"Which curse shall we see first, then?" Moody asked, gaining everyone's attention once again. "Weasley!"  
"Yes!" Ron practically screamed.  
"Stand!" Moody ordered. Ron slowly got up from his seat and looked up at Mad-Eye. Jessica was certain he was shaking. "Give us a curse."  
"Well... My dad did tell me about one... The Imperius curse..." Ron said, awkwardly.  
"Ah, yes..." Moody said appreciatively. "Your father _would _know about that one. Gave the Ministry a bit of grief a few years ago."  
Moody walked back toward his desk, opened one of the drawers, and took out a glass jar. Three large black spiders were scuttling around inside it. Jessica, Ron and Lavender Brown whimpered in unison as soon as they saw it. Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it. "_Imperio_!" The spider leapt from Moody's hand and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then fell onto the desk and began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakeably a tap dance. Nearly everyone in the room was laughing. Jessica couldn't laugh, however. She was aware of the Imperius Curse – her mother claimed to be under it. Nothing about this lesson was amusing to her. She almost wished she didn't have to be in the room at all. However, not everyone felt the same. Even Seamus and Dean were mocking the helpless spider.  
"Think this is funny, do you? Would you like it if it were you?" Moody growled. The spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "Total control... What should I have it do next? Should it jump out the window... Drown itself... Throw itself down one of your throats?"  
Jessica's eyes were wide. Moody better not throw that spider in her direction, otherwise she'd go berserk. Thankfully it never went near her, Moody did, however, provoke a few students by making the spider float near their faces.

"Scores of witches and wizards have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding under the influence of the Imperius Curse. But how do we sort out the liars?" Moody said, a smirk forming on his face. Jessica's stomach dropped immediately. "The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how. But it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE! Another! Let's have another!"  
Jessica didn't like where this was going. She was quite certain which curse would be mentioned next. She was also certain Moody would use another spider to send the message round clearly. As much as she hated spiders, she didn't want to see them being tortured.  
"Longbottom..." Moody said, eying Neville curiously.  
"Yes... I-I know of o-one." Neville nodded, sheepishly. Moody stared at him, expectantly. Neville glanced around the room and met Jessica's eyes. Jessica tried to understand what he wanted to say, but couldn't. Perhaps he wanted permission? "There's t-the Cruciatus Curse."  
"Correct! Correct!" Moody said, eagerly. He wobbled back to the jar of spiders and pulled out another. "_Engorgio!_" Jessica watched as the spider grew twice its size – as if it wasn't big enough. This curse was already cruel enough, and Moody wanted to make sure everyone was able to see exactly what it did. Jessica didn't need to see it. She'd overheard her brother talking to Sirius Black. "_Crucio!_"  
At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but that was only because it didn't have a voice. Moody didn't remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently -  
"Stop it!" Hermione screamed. Jessica only then noticed that Hermione wasn't looking at the spider, but at Neville, who was clenched upon his desk, his knuckles white, and his expression was of pure terror. Moody raised his wand and the spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Pain." Moody said, softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse. That one was very popular once too."  
"Still is, apparently." Lavender Brown chirped. Jessica took a deep breath and controlled herself. She was surprised it even took Lavender so long to speak up. "I'm sure you read the Daily Prophet, Professor. Some people still think it's necessary to use that curse – on their own children. I really don't think you should be teaching us this, especially when someone in this very classroom is already prone to being evil-"  
"If you've got something to say, you say it to my face, Lavender." Jessica said, as she spun round in her seat. From the corner of her eye she could see Harry reaching out to stop her from standing, and Draco sitting up.  
"If that story's even true, Miss Brown, the Ministry will deal with it. Those who use the Cruciatus Curse nowadays don't go unpunished." Moody smirked. Jessica wasn't sure whether to thank him or dislike him even more. What did he even mean by those words? "Who knows the third unforgivable curse?"  
"Professor, you can't!" Hermione gasped.  
"The killing curse." Draco Malfoy spoke up. He stared intently at Mad-Eye-Moody.  
"Precisely." Moody said, as a twisted, lopsided smile appeared. He reached into the jar and picked out the last spider. Poor thing would suffer the worst fate. "Considered to be the worst curse out of the three. _Avada Kedavra!_"  
There was a flash of blinding green light, and the spider was dead. Complete silence ran throughout the room.

"Not nice, not pleasant, and there's no counter curse. There's no way of blocking it. Only one person is known to have survived it – and he's in this room."  
All eyes fell on Harry. Jessica had always secretly wondered if Harry knew exactly what happened to his parents that night. Well, now he did, thanks to Moody. Why did Dumbledore want him teaching them? He was heartless and scary. There was no need to show them what the curses did. He could have explained it and it would've been just as clear. Harry couldn't help but wonder what went through his parents minds at that time. It was like he was having a nightmare, in the middle of the day.

_James cradled his son protectively. A part of him didn't want to let go. He only wished he had more help. Perhaps then, he'd be able to survive and watch his son grow up. But he couldn't think about that now. Not now... All that mattered now was the safety of his wife and his son.  
"Go upstairs and get ready to get out of here. I'll tell you when – but you must go. I'll deal with Voldemort. He's weakened. I can handle him."  
"James, please, you can't!"  
"Go, Lily... I'll be fine. I'll be up there as soon as I can. We'll get Sirius and head to Athos's. We'll be fine..." _

"Harry... Harry!" Jessica had called him at least ten times already, but he hadn't responded. She sighed and began shaking him, quite violently.  
"Sorry, I'm listening." He said, though he still felt as though he was far away.  
"Are you okay?" Jessica asked, worriedly.  
"Are you?" Harry grinned.  
"Harry..." Jessica groaned and rolled her eyes.  
"I'm fine... I was just... Thinking." But he wasn't thinking. It was as if he could see exactly what happened. Perhaps he could? He wished he could see his parents again – talk to them, get to know them... All he wanted was to have them in his life.

"Hurry up!" Hermione said, urgently.  
"Why? We're not going to library again, are we?" Ron groaned.  
"No. We have to see Neville." Hermione said, already dragging Ron by the arm.  
"Oh... He did look a bit upset." Harry said, thoughtfully.  
Neville was standing alone, halfway up the passage, staring at the stone wall opposite him with the same horrified, wide eyed look he had worn when Moody had demonstrated the Cruciatus Curse.  
"Neville?" Hermione said, gently.  
"Oh... Hello." He said, his voice much higher than usual. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm starving, aren't you?"  
"Are you alright?" Jessica asked, curiously.  
"Oh yes, I'm fine." Neville smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes. "Very interesting dinner – I mean lesson! What's for eating-"  
"Neville, are you sure you don't want to talk?" Hermione asked.  
"He had no right to do what he did." Jessica nodded. "To perform those in a classroom, I mean. Who in their right mind would-"  
"He's not really in his right mind, though." Ron snorted.  
However an odd clunking noise sounded behind them, making them fall silent. Professor Moody came limping toward them.  
"It's alright, son." He said to Neville. Jessica was quite surprised by the soft tone of his voice. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on... We can have a cup of tea."  
Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody, however, turned his magical eye upon Harry.

"You all right, Potter?" He asked.  
"Yes." Harry replied, defiantly. It was quite obvious that he was _not _happy with their previous lesson. Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry.  
"You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but _you've _got to know. No point pretending... Well... Come along then, Longbottom. I've got some books that might interest you." Moody smiled at them and began clunking back up the stairs.

x.x

It was busy in the streets of St. Petersburg. If only she could understand what everyone was talking about, perhaps then she'd be aware of what was happening. No – she couldn't get involved in their business. She was in Russia for other business.

Elena Graham.

She lost a few of her trails, but gained new ones. She was lucky to have someone to help her out. If only she could go home soon... No – this was far more important. She was tired of the lies. She was tired of having her family in the centre of all trouble. She wasn't going to allow this to escalate.

Elena Graham.

The woman was smart, she'd give her that. But Elena had been too focused on keeping her secrets from her husband that she completely forgot about her children. Perhaps she assumed her children were too naive? Well, they once were. They weren't anymore, however.

"Anna, I think I've found something over here."

Anna glanced back at the handsome man, with the heavy Scottish accent, who was pushing against an old wooden door. She looked up – a church? Surely Elena wouldn't hide in a church. Would she claim sanctuary? She snorted.

Elena Graham.

She wouldn't claim sanctuary even if her life depended on it.

"Are you coming, Anna?" He called out, again.  
"Yes, I'm coming, Ethan." Anna nodded. "But I doubt she'll be in here-"  
"I never said she was." Ethan smiled. Anna walked in, completely disgusted by the sudden horrid smell that dominated her nose, and stared at him, curiously. His light blue eyes were glistening in what she believed to be mischief. What was he up to now?

Thicknesse.

"You... You sick, disorientated, son of a bitch!" Anna screeched. She wasn't one to resolve things with violence; however, Thicknesse had it coming.  
"Wait." Ethan said, his deep voice echoing through the abandoned church. "Don't you think it's weird that he's here, and that he's not exactly himself."  
He had a point. Thicknesse was swaying from side to side, as if he were stuck in his own dreamland. His eyes were glassy, but lifeless. He had a strange smile plastered on his face. Any normal person would believe he was a homeless drunk, or drug addicted. Was it the effects of the Imperius Curse?

Of course...

Elena knew a little too much about that curse. She knew how to use it, how to counter it, and more importantly – how to fake it. No wonder the Ministry trusted her all these years – and for some strange and unspoken reason, they still do. All Anna wanted was to solve this mystery. What did Elena Graham truly want? Why did she need to act from behind the lines? Why wasn't she like every other Death Eater? Was she afraid to be caught?

She wasn't afraid of anything.

Then what was the real reason? Did the plan involve her being a double agent from the start? Was she even considered a double agent? Was there a possibility that she was deceiving the dark side? No... That couldn't be... Or could it? After all, all arrows pointed to one direction – but that direction was still dark and foggy. For all Anna knew, her mother was acting on Dumbledore's side.

Dumbledore...

Why had her father been so determined to keep that man out of this? Did her father know more than he was letting on? Anna had always found it hard to believe that Elena could've kept her father in the dark for so long. Athos Selwyn was highly known for his intelligence. No matter the case – he could see right through the liars. Then why didn't he see right through Elena? Were they working together? Were they both good? Or were they both evil?

Athos Selwyn, evil?

She had no idea what she was thinking anymore. Too many theories were making their way into her mind, and it was confusing her even more. What should she do? Where should she go next? Even though she wasn't acting alone, she still needed more help.  
"This is getting too hard, Ethan." Anna groaned.  
"Perhaps it's getting a little easier?" Ethan smiled, softly. "We've still got more places to go. She can't hide forever."  
"What about Hogwarts?" Anna wondered.  
"We've got people to watch over Hogwarts, Anna. Elena won't get to _her_ before you do." Ethan assured.  
"I hope you're right." Anna sighed.  
"However... I've been thinking... Maybe we could do with a little extra help." Ethan said, cautiously.  
"I was thinking the exact same thing, gorgeous." Anna sighed. Was it wise to bring them into this mess? It's not like they wouldn't get involved eventually... Her little sister would drag her friends, and they would end up getting involved because of their little brother. Perhaps bringing them in a little earlier might ease things on her side? "It's time to bring in the big guns, Ethan. I'll contact Charlie and Bill as soon as we get back to the bar."  
"You might want to mention something to them..." Ethan said. Anna spun round and looked over to where her man was standing. No wonder the place had a horrible smell...

Lying, not too far from where they found Thicknesse, was a pile of rotting dead bodies. Whether they were once wizards or muggles, Anna didn't know, but she couldn't help but wonder who would do such a thing.  
"Whoever did this left a little something behind." Ethan said, as he walked around the pile. "It looks like a bracelet."  
"I don't believe anyone would be that careless." Anna said, suspiciously.  
"Either way, it's something the Ministry should know of." Ethan stated.  
"How do we explain our part, though? No one will believe we were just wandering around St. Petersburg because we had nothing better to do." Anna said, waving her arms around dramatically. "We should go, Ethan. Someone will find this – heck, with that smell, I'm surprised no one's appeared sooner."  
"I say we get out of here before that happens then." Ethan smiled.

As he began to walk out, Anna decided to take a few steps closer. Damn her curiosity. It was in fact a bracelet. A gold chain, with diamonds. Like one she's seen before – like the one her father gave Elena for Christmas back when Jessica was a baby.

Elena Graham.

She would pay for everything she's done, for all the pain she's caused, and for all the tears she created. Anna would make sure, even if she lost her life in the process, that Elena Graham wouldn't get her way.

She has to protect them. She doesn't want the same thing to happen to them. They won't become rotting dead bodies like the ones before her.

Jessica and Harry have to be safe at all times.

* * *

**ANNA'S BACK! Well, I have no idea when she'll appear again to be honest! At least we all know that she's alive and... Up to stuff :p I wonder what Thicknesse was doing in Russia... Ah well, I guess everyone will find out eventually :p I'll start the next one soon, I want to make the most of my half-term to catch up on this - as well as just do nothing at all :p XOXO**


End file.
